Beijinho No Escuro Com O Titio
by Temo Zz
Summary: Uma noticia na TV surge... Um garoto precisando de um lar. YAOI ///SasuNaru/// IN-progress. - Ps: Insanidade, Pedofilia, Yaoi e acima de tudo.. AMOR. -
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo. **

Na cidade de Konoha, existiu uma vizinhança que era completamente pacata e sem graça, um lugar perfeito para os tranqüilos e anti-sociais Uchihas.

Após a morte dos pais, Sasuke e Itachi, se tornaram os únicos habitantes daquela casa.

Sasuke tinha acabado de completar 20 anos, e estava no meio da sua faculdade de medicina. E o seu irmão mais velho, já trabalhava como um famoso Advogado.

Sasuke chega em casa esperando encontrar o irmão, mas para a sua felicidade, outro não estava.

- Que bom... – ligou a TV, para distrair e esquecer o dia entediante que havia tido. Havia ouvido muitas declarações de amor e pedidos de casamento. E é claro, ele rejeitou todos de forma completamente fria e formal.

Na TV, as notícias sobre a vida dos famosos bombavam. E o moreno completamente sem paciência mudava e passava milhares de vezes pelo mesmo canal. Até que uma cena surge e o deixou hipnotizado.

- U_m vídeo sobre um garoto, foi encontrado, ele estava sobe a mão de seqüestradores, que ameaçavam estupra-lo e matá-lo. Felizmente para o mesmo, Uzumaki Naruto, a polícia encontrou pistas do cativeiro onde os criminosos se encontraram. – _disse a mulher seriamente. – _Vamos ao vídeo._

No vídeo os criminosos tiravam a camiseta de um loiro e prendiam as mãos no alto com algemas. E jogavam água fria pelo corpo do rapaz. Que reagia com dor, mas seus gritos eram abafados pelo pano que cobria sua boca, enquanto os seqüestradores riam sadicamente do menor.

- _Naruto, um adolescente de apenas 14 anos, teve seus pais assassinados quando criança, e vivia independentemente. O menor segue para a adoção. – _informou batendo de leve os papeis na mesa. – _Vamos para as próximas noticias do dia._

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça pensativo, desligou a TV até que para surpresa do mesmo seu irmão chegou.

- Boa Tarde. – lia um jornal.

- Boa tarde. – Sasuke se aproximou de seu irmão. – Quero lhe pedir algo.

Itachi se surpreendeu com o que ouviu seu irmão, que sempre foi independente, sempre que Itachi se oferecia para fazer algo o mesmo gritava para ele se fuder.

- Tudo o que quiser. – disse impulsivo.

- Mesmo? – um sorriso maldoso brotou nos lábios do menor.

- Mas o que é que você quer? – perguntou temendo o olhar do irmão.

- Quero um sobrinho.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Foi intenção deixar o Prólogo curtinho.**

**Ao decorrer da História o ambiente vai ficando mais feliz e humorada.**

**Mas... Vocês sabem como é, néah?**

**Um apoio moral vai bem. xD**

**Por isso deixem Reviews.**

**Beijos.**


	2. Um novo lar e uma nova família

**Anteriormente em ****Beijinho no escuro com o titio****:**

- Mas o que é que você quer? – perguntou temendo o olhar do irmão.

- Quero um sobrinho.

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. Primeiro capitulo. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. **

**Um novo lar e uma nova família. **

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. **

Após longos 30 minutos de conversa o Uchiha mais velho ainda não declarou a sua decisão.

- Adoção... Adoção... Adoção. – Itachi andava de um lado para o outro pensativo.

Sasuke estava sentado no sofá impaciente esperando uma resposta.

- Vamos, decida-se! – levantou-se do sofá. – Eu lhe ajudarei a criá-lo, não vai ser difícil... Ele tem 14 anos, já sabe se cuidar. Apenas precisamos presenteá-lo com um lar.

- Mas, nós teríamos que lhe dar roupas... Escola... E assim por diante. – Itachi caminhou até seu irmão mais novo. – Mesmo que ele seja um adolescente, ele exigira muito de nós, nossa atenção, nossos cuidados... Nosso amor. NOSSO AMOR! Você está entendo isso? Nós somos seres completamente egoístas... Gostaria de se ver cuidando dele? – sua expressão era séria.

- Sim. – foi sincero e curto. O menor não entendia esse desejo repentino mais sentia a necessidade de realizá-lo.

O moreno maior fitou o irmão, tentava estudar a expressão do menor. Ao sentir que o outro falava realmente sério respondeu a pergunta.

- Tudo bem! Mas não posso certificar-lhe de que eu serei um bom pai! – Sasuke sorriu levemente.

- Eu posso garantir que será! – Itachi sorriu um pouco.

- Mas Sasuke, por que tudo isso de repente? – curioso.

- Não sei. – sentou-se novamente no sofá. – Eu acho que só quero cuidar dele...

Itachi desconfiava da resposta do irmão, sabia que ele estava sendo honesto, mas o seu modo de falar transmitia um sentimento estranho.

- Bom... Estou saindo. - pegou as chaves na mesa e direcionou-se a porta com passos rápidos. – Por favor... Lembre-se de fazer algo para comer... Vou chegar com muita fome.

- Sair? Para onde vai? – virou-se para fitar o outro.

- Esqueceu? – em um tom divertido. – Vou adotar um filho.

**--**

**- **Naruto, gostaria de comer... Beber algo? – perguntou uma velha simpática, passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos sedosos do loiro.

- Não, não se incomode... Por favor. – disse sorrindo calmamente, não queria preocupar a mulher.

- Sabe Naruto... – a mulher sentou-se ao lado do menor. – Tem muitas famílias querendo adotá-lo... Muitas famílias vieram aqui especialmente por você!

O loiro sorriu um pouco, não estava realmente feliz, ele sofreu muito nas mãos daqueles criminosos. Em sua mente, não seria fácil se acostumar a viver com estranhos, ainda mais, que ele começava a achar que não estaria seguro em lugar algum, independendo para onde fosse.

- Eu poderei escolher com quem eu viverei? – perguntou um pouco animado.

-... Mais é claro que sim, a sua opinião é de extrema importância, meu querido. Afinal é sobre o seu futuro de que estamos falando. – pegou na mão do loiro e fez leves carinhos na mesma.

Uzumaki deu uma risada.

- Então eu tenho certeza de que eu vou para o lar ideal. – disse ainda sorrindo para a mulher e a abraçou. A mulher se assustou mais retribuiu ao abraço. – Eu tenho certeza que essas pessoas vão me amar. – sorriu abobadamente.

- Eu também meu filho, eu também...

--

Do lado de fora da sala, duas pessoas conversavam.

- Jiraya, tem certeza que esse menino deve ser encaminhado para adoção? Não esta muito cedo para isso? – perguntava uma mulher loira.

- Não... Está mais do que na hora!

- Ele não deve estar psicologicamente preparado para isso. – contrariava a mulher, que bebia Saquê**.** – Se por acaso isso der errado quem se responsabilizará por isso será o senhor...

A mulher saiu corredor a fora, deixando o outro sem direito de resposta.

- Tsunade... – murmurou baixo.

--

Horas haviam se passado, Sasuke resolveu atender ao pedido de seu irmão, foi para a cozinha preparar um típico prato japonês, um porco cozido, um Yude Buta. Era seu prato preferido e por coincidência era o deu seu irmão também.

Sasuke era um cozinheiro de mão cheia, seu irmão aproveitava muito bem o talento do menor, experimentava tudo o que o outro preparava e sempre se deliciava com os pratos preparados e muitas vezes inventados pelo outro.

- Hm. Esse cheiro é inconfundível. – Itachi havia chegado. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, e foi direto para a cozinha ver o irmão. – É possível sentir o cheiro de longe! – encostou-se na parede e fitou o menor.

- Ficará pronto em breve. – Sasuke mexia a panela com uma colher de madeira. – Vai arrumar-se.

- Sim.

Itachi foi para o seu quarto trocar de roupa, colocou roupas mais leves, uma camiseta branca e um short preto. Foi para o banheiro lavou suas mãos e seu rosto.

Sasuke já avia posto tudo a mesa. O mais velho sentou-se junto ao outro. Antes de se deliciarem com a comida preparada pelo menor. Ambos juntaram às palmas das mãos, abaixo a cabeça e disseram:

- Itadakimasu.

Itachi olhou para o irmão.

- Não vai me perguntar como foi? – o maior estranhava seu irmão não ter perguntado. Afinal, ele havia feito isso porque o outro lhe pediu.

- Como foi? – Sasuke parou um pouco para olhar o mais velho.

- Bem, eu tive que entregar vários documentos comprovando que eu tenho um emprego estável, que eu tenho uma residência e condições de estabelecer um menor de idade dentro de casa. Fui entrevistado por cerca de três horas, tive que dizer quais são os meus planos para o futuro. Entre outros...

- E então... É só isso? – Sasuke tomou um gole de saquê.

- Não. Vamos dizer que 'chegamos à fase final'. – com um sorriso nos lábios Itachi fitou seriamente o irmão.

- Como assim? – parou de beber.

- Depois de amanhã, Naruto será apresentado a todos os candidatos que pretendem ser seus tutores. Gostaria de ir comigo? De conhecer pessoalmente aquele garoto que lhe chamou tanta atenção?

Sasuke não respondeu ficou em silencio deu um leve sorriso que não passou despercebido pelo maior. E os dois voltaram a comer.

--

Os Uchihas ficaram impressionados com a quantia de casais interessados em adotarem o menor. Era cerca de doze casais, sem contar com eles. Todos estavam aconchegados em uma sala grande, muitos levantados e muitos sentados. Os Uchihas permaneciam sentados, afinal estavam cansados. Itachi teve sérios problemas no trabalho, e Sasuke havia tido provas na faculdade.

- Bom dia a todos! – entrou uma mulher velha acompanhada de um loiro.

Naruto estava assustado tantas pessoas olhavam para ele com sorriso nos lábios, todos queriam parecer simpáticos, ele estava incomodado e muito tímido, mas sorriu pacato para aqueles estranhos.

Sasuke sentia-se estranho na presença do loiro, mas a sua expressão não mudou, igualmente a do seu irmão.

- Bom, como todos devem saber, esse é Uzumaki Naruto. – disse a senhora para todos ali presentes. A mulher virou-se para Naruto e perguntou: - Gostaria de dizer algo para eles, Naruto?

Naruto fez que não com a cabeça, todos admiravam a beleza infantil do garoto. Ele estava com um conjunto de calça e camiseta branca e um all star laranja. Ele estava com algo na mão que ele escondia de todos a sua volta. Era um ursinho, era uma raposa.

- Vamos Naruto diga algo...

- Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. E... E NÃO ME SINTO BEM SENDO EXPOSTO DESSA FORMA. – o loiro gritou, ele ficou tímido com a própria reação, ao perceber que todos riam, ele tampou o rosto com o ursinho. Ele tentou sair da sala, mas a mulher o puxou de volta.

- Eu chamarei todos em determinada seqüência, todos devem se dirigir a minha sala para se apresentarem ao Naruto.

A mulher olhou para uma lista em sua mão, e chamou os primeiros nomes da lista e convidou o casal para entrarem.

E assim, a espera era entediante, os dois Uchihas permaneciam em silencio diferente dos demais que conversavam freqüentemente e animadamente; Sendo que a maioria das pessoas ali presentes eram 'adultos-de-meia-idade' já casados.

- Senhor Uchiha. – disse a mulher abrindo a porta para que o casal ali dentro saísse e esperava na porta pelo convocado.

Itachi levantou-se e Sasuke se importou de ir junto.

Os dois entraram naquela pequena sala, Naruto estava sentado em um sofá distante da mesa e olhou para Itachi que entrou na frente. Observou um pouco depois direcionou sua atenção para o outro que entrou em seguida, o olhar de Naruto paralisou, olhava para aquele homem alto que o fitava também. O loiro tentava pensar em uma palavra que resumisse o que sentiu. Talvez... Felicidade. Era algo simples em que ele pensou, mas logo seu coração começou a disparara, era um sinal. Ele sabia.

- Eles... ELES. – Naruto levantou-se como um vulto do distante sofá. – Eu quero ser adotado por eles! – disse animadamente com o maior sorriso possível para a velha mulher.

- Naru... Naruto, você não tem nenhuma pergunta para eles antes de 'escolhe-los'? Não acha melhor conhecê-los primeiro? – a mulher olhava surpresa para o menor.

- Tenho uma pergunta sim... – Naruto fitou os dois, com um olhar tão triste. Sasuke se sentiu intimidado por aquele olhar.

- Então pergunte para eles. – a mulher incentivou o menor.

- Vocês... – Naruto estava perto de chorar, e ao mesmo tempo tímido. – Vocês são gays? Um... Casal gay?

Itachi e Sasuke deram um passo para trás assustados, se olharam e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

- Somos apenas irmãos.

- Mesmo? - Uzumaki deu um sorriso enorme. – Que bom!

Sasuke comoveu-se e não agüentou conter um sorriso.

- Bom... Isso é tudo! Quero ser adotado por eles! – disse novamente para a mulher apontando para os dois.

- Tem certeza Naru...

- Tenho! – o loiro interrompeu a mulher e confirmou o que havia dito. Olhou novamente para ambos. Apertou seu ursinho contra o corpo e deu um sorriso. – Quando eu posso ir pra casa?

- Calma menino, eles ainda nem se protestaram corretamente. – a mulher virou e fitou os dois jovens. – E então o que acham?

- Ótimo. – Itachi disse fitando Sasuke. O maior observava a expressão de satisfação não expressa corretamente pelo outro, mas ele conhecia seu irmão, sabia o que sentia, ou pelo menos achava que sabia. – Então... – virou-se para fitar a criança. – Acho que vou ser seu pai...

O loiro não sabia o que responder para aquele comentário direto, mas ele sentiu-se bem ao ouvir a voz do jovem. Iria ser feliz, muito feliz.

- H-hai. – Sorria muito, seus dentes brancos 'praticamente' iluminava aquela sala escura. – Eu quero ir para casa! Posso ir hoje? – perguntava puxando a saia da velha mulher.

- Calma Naruto, não precisa ser impaciente! – sorria encabulada para os mais velhos.

- Hn. Tudo bem. – soltou a saia. – Posso ir agora? – o loiro parecia um anjo, seus olhos brilhavam reluzentemente.

- Bem, se os dois assim desejarem, pode sim. - os olhos penetrantes dos Uchihas, deixavam aquela senhora insegura. – Mas, terão que assinar uns documentos.

- Queremos. – foi a primeira vez que Sasuke se pronunciou. Fazendo com que todos ali presentes direcionasse atenção para o mesmo. – Se puder ser agora melhor ainda, assim não precisaremos voltar, não estou certo? – esperava a resposta do irmão.

- Tudo bem. - a mulher deu a volta na mesa e pegou um pacote em cima de um armário pequeno escrito em negrito "Uzumaki Naruto." – Está tudo aqui. – a mulher abriu aquele pequeno pacote cheio de folhas. E colocou o bloco sobre a mesa. – Se quiserem ler não será um problema... Veja... – a mulher apontou para um espaço vazio na folha. – Deverá assinar aqui. E em todas as outras folhas.

Os dois assinaram os papeis, Itachi assinou como o responsável e Sasuke como testemunha.

Depois de longos minutos e muitas assinaturas. A mulher fita as folhas de papeis para ver se todas foram assinadas. E comunica:

- Senhores. De acordo com o conselho tutelar, estaremos enviando um representante do orfanato para avaliar as condições de Naruto. O representante visitará vocês duas vezes por semana durante dois meses. – a velha senhora ajeitava os óculos enquanto fitava os Uchihas.

- Sem problemas. – todos levantaram da mesa com uma expressão cansada e exaustiva.

Os três rodearam o olhar procurando Naruto que não fazia barulho algum, que não se protestava por um longo tempo. Os três rodearam o olhar tentando não parecem preocupados, até que Sasuke avista pequenos dedos de baixo da mesa.

O Uchiha menor admirava a expressão tranqüila no rosto do outro, parecia tão calmo e feliz. Ele o cutucou esperando que assim o menor acordasse.

- Naruto... Acorde. – passava seus longos dedos brancos pelos cabelos 'loiro-dourados' do mesmo. Uzumaki sorriu levemente ao toque, abriu seus olhos devagar e avistou um lindo moreno o fitando intensamente.

- Hn... Oi. – disse um pouco tímido, enquanto tentava afastar o sono coçando os olhos. Sua fase era tão fofa, Sasuke sentia vontade de mordê-la.

- Vamos... Levantasse. – em um tom agradável. – Nós já estamos saindo... Vai querer ficar? – disse em um tom divertido. Estava completamente inconsciente do carinho que depositava em suas palavras.

- Não... – Naruto bocejou e se jogou nos braços do maior. O moreno se surpreendeu um pouco, sua expressão era desconhecida. – Não vou... Só estou cansado. – sua voz sumia lindamente.

- Eu te carrego. – Sasuke levantou-se com Naruto nos braços. O loiro fitou o moreno que o carregava e fechou os olhos lentamente rendendo-se aos sonhos. – Vamos embora.

Sasuke observou o irmão que tentava entender aquela cena, Itachi estava obviamente perplexo com o que via, mas não se protestou contra, apenas concordou com o irmão.

**--**

Itachi dirigia o carro, seu irmão estava no lado do passageiro pensativo. Naruto estava deitado no banco de trás abraçando seu corpo, dormia calmamente. Ao seu lado sua bolsa laranja e seu ursinho.

Aquele conversível estava muito silencioso, especialmente para o mais velho.

- Sasuke?

- Hn. – descontraído, fitava a paisagem repetitiva: Pessoas, Carros, pessoas...

- Tem algum interesse insano no Naruto? – aquilo intrigava o maior, confiava no irmão, pelo menos achava que sim...

- Não. – não se interessava pelo o que o outro tinha a dizer.

- Então, me diga, seriamente, por que esse pedido? – fitava impaciente o outro, que o fitava também.

Sasuke suspirou um pouco nervoso.

- Me senti impotente quando vi o que tinha acontecido a ele. Senti uma vontade impulsiva de protegê-lo mesmo isso não sendo da minha conta, quis me intrometer e cuidar eu mesmo dele. – disse tudo de uma vez. Sem se importar com a opinião do irmão.

- É só isso? – desdenhou a confissão do outro.

- Sim.

Itachi deu uma risada abafada e direcionou sua atenção para o farol.

- Mentiroso.

* * *

**Continua...**

**

* * *

****Boa tarde/ Bom dia/ Boa noite.**

**Pessoal, eu tenho sofrido muito... Tive muitas festas de Debutante para ir, tive que ir a Formaturas... Muito cansativo. Quase nem tive tempo de escrever o primeiro capitulo, (este). Mas foi legal, isso que importa. **

**=^.^=**

**Respondendo REVIEW'S:**

**MitsashiTenten-chan: **

HASUHAUSHUAHSUAHUSHA, Calma mulher.

O.o

O Primeiro capitulo tá ai. Pode ler néah?!

Pode crer que vai ter muito beijinho... Mas antes vai acontecer uma coisa muito BADDD. (Ops, falei de mais. XD). Beijos... Continue lendo. (y)

**Ami-Nekozawa: **

Sério ela tá perfeitinha?! Que fofo. *-*

Ainda bem, tudo em prol do seu lazer. UHSUAHSUHAUSH, Obrigada por ADD aos favoritos. *-* Beijos.

**Chibi Mari-chan:**

Pode ter certeza que é uma história interessante! =D

Estou adorando escrevê-la... Bom sobre o fato de ter sido tirado do titulo de outro anime (Papa to Kiss in the dark). Bem... Isso é verdade. XD (Você notou?!). Que foda! UHSAUAUSHAUHS, Bom, sei lá... É que eu estava pensando nesse anime quando estava prestes a escrever o titulo. Mas e ai? O que tá achando da história? BOA? (Diz que sim!) *-*

**Danyela49: **

Tu tá dançando?

O.o

UASHUAHSUHAUSHUA, Opa!!! Vamos dançar juntas então! *** Descendo na 'boquinha da garrafa'***, UAHSUAHSUA. Own... Valeu por ADD a favoritos. * EMOcionada*. Espero que tenha gostado! *-* Beijos.

**Kumagae-Sama:**

É Claro! Vamo-que-vamo!! UHASUAHUSHAUHS

Que bom que esta gostando da história.

Esta gostando de todas? *--*

Sinto-me lisonjeada. Continue lendo todas, estou fazendo o possível (e o impossível para continuar melhorando!)

Bom, o capitulo tá ai. Gostou? *-* Beijos.

**- ripa s3: **

Bom, vai ser boa não, VAI SER ÓTIMA.

Vai acontecer tanta coisa... Estou muito animada para escrever o próximo capitulo!

Pow. Pedi sim, vai que o seu tio arruma um primo GATÉRRIMO pra você!

*Hemorragia nasal!*

Postei. Beijão.

Continue acompanhando!

**loveDeidara:**

Tenho certeza que sim, as coisas vão ficar ainda mais dramáticas e divertidas... É só essa questão da adoção passar e você vai ver! Vai ficar tudo tão... 'cor-de-rosa'!

O naruto esta sofrendo?! O.o

Meu Deus... Você ainda não viu nada pelo o que ele vai passar! Mas também vai acontecer muita coisa boa! Pode crer! Beijos. *-*

**Kuchiki Rin:**

Pow. Claro que a Fic vai ser ótima... Eu que estou escrevendo, USAHAUSHUAUSAUS. * Brincadeira! *

Continue acompanhando... Beijos!

**RockFighterGirl: **

SHAUSHUASUAUSHUAHSUA, que bom que gostou. Sinto-me lisonjeada. É verdade! Eu já li muito de suas Fic's, Só que como eu não era cadastrada na Fanfiction, eu nunca pude deixar Review's. * Triste* Mas, eu prometo que vou! Só me falta um pouco mais de tempo!

Beijos. Espero que tenha gostado!

* * *

**OBSERVAÇÃO: **

**Essa Fic merece um Lemon? Sim ou Não?**

_(PS: A opinião de __vossa excelência__ é super essencial!)._

**Beijos. **_*-*_


	3. Os Novos Tutores

**Anteriormente em Beijinho no escuro com o titio:**

Itachi deu uma risada abafada e direcionou sua atenção para o farol.

- Mentiroso.

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. Segundo capitulo. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.**

** Os Novos Tutores.**

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.**

Os Uchihas chegaram em sua casa luxuosa. O clima logo mudou, os dois sentiram, talvez seja a presença de uma pessoa inusitada, alguém um tanto aguardado por ambos, algo que tenha mudado a sensação de 'casa vazia' do local. Os mais velhos sabiam que estar naquele lugar não seria mais uma insatisfação.

- Vou deixá-lo no quarto para hospedes. – comunicou Sasuke, com o menor nos braços.

- Tudo bem. – disse cansado. Itachi sumiu na escuridão envolvente de seu quarto.

Sasuke caminhou lentamente até o quarto de hospedes. Ele não podia sequer tirar os olhos do menor que sorria como um anjo. Naruto apertava fracamente a camiseta do outro, como se não quisesse se separar dele. Jamais. E na outra mão ele apertava sua raposa de pelúcia.

O maior depositou o loiro na cama grande e confortável. Mas ele percebeu algo o puxando para baixo. Naruto ainda o segurava pela camisa azul-marinho. Sasuke se assustou um pouco, e tirou a mão que era tão pequena e macia e depositou-a delicadamente contra o peito do mesmo. Embrulhou o outro que dormia encolhido na cama com um sorriso leve em seus lábios e com suas bochechas coradas.

- Ele deve estar tendo um bom sonho... – Itachi apareceu na porta sem camisa mostrando quase intencionalmente seu corpo para o irmão.

Sasuke olhou com certo desdém para o belo corpo esculpido na sua frente. Para o Uchiha menor, aquela era... A visão do inferno.

- Por que me mostrar seu corpo? Acha que eu quero vê-lo? – disse sério, estava observando cada detalhe da expressão provocativa do mais velho.

- Bom, eu estava indo tomar banho. – mentia. - E para falar a verdade, acho que sim, acho que gosta de me ver sem camisa. E sem calça... Mas não quero ver meu irmão excitado, é nojento. – com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

Sasuke deu um sorriso e saiu correndo atrás do seu irmão que fez o mesmo.

- Calma Sasuke! Não precisa se estressar, eu moro com você... Podemos brincar quando você quiser... – descia as escadas rapidamente até chegar à sala. Itachi para em frente ao sofá e do outro lado estava Sasuke, com uma cara animada.

- Calma? Só de ver o seu corpo me dá vontade de vê-lo correndo e implorando por vida. – ao dizer, provocou uma risada frenética do irmão.

Itachi suspirou profundamente e arrumou a compostura, olhou para seu irmão sério e disse:

- Então, venha...

Sasuke o olhou com desafio e pulou o sofá e pegou uma almofada e saiu correndo atrás do seu irmão.

- Você nunca vai me pegar Sasu-chan...

Aquilo se tornou divertido, e a perseguição continuava empolgante para ambos, principalmente quando as provocações aumentaram, mas logo os Uchihas se cansaram e sentaram no sofá em sinal de cansaço.

- Ouviu isso? – perguntou Itachi ofegante.

- Sim... Deve ser a campainha... Faz tanto tempo que não a ouvia... – o menor levantou-se e foi até a porta. Ele abriu com certa hesitação.

- Boa noite Sasuke-kun, Boa noite Itachi-san. – disse uma mulher com vestido vermelho sedutor mostrando um sorriso falso, ela não se importou com o olhar super desconfiados que os morenos lhe lançaram.

- Ino... Por favor... Vai embora. – disse com uma educação controlada.

- Mas _meu_ Sasu-chan... Você disse que nós teríamos um encontro hoje... – seu olhar não convencia com a sua suposta tristeza. – Não se lembra?

- Não. – disse frio.

Preparou-se para fechar a porta, quando a loira a empurrou entrando de uma vez dentro da casa.

- Mesmo assim! – ela começou a olhá-lo irritada. – Você arcará com as responsabilidades. Não saio de casa com intenção de voltar sem conseguir o que quero.

- Não me diga... - irônico. – Já anoiteceu e não tenho vontade de 'entrar em lugares imundos'. – Sasuke sabia que a mente inferior da loira entenderia o que ele realmente queria dizer, por isso, sorriu vitorioso.

A garota tentava se controlar para não bater no homem a sua frente, mas ela percebeu que o seu orgulho não era tão grande quanto ela pensava. E resolveu sair da casa completamente contrariada.

Sasuke fechou a porta e sentou-se no sofá mal-humorado.

- Quem é ela? – Itachi começou a desconfiar que Sasuke não gostasse de sexo...

- Ela é da minha sala na faculdade e quer se aproveitar do fato de eu ser popular para ela se lançar. – nenhuma expressão dominava o rosto de Sasuke, parecia inatingível...

- Hn, pensei por um breve instante que você iria aceitar a proposta da loira. – confessou, pegando o controle na mesinha á sua frente.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de ser usado. – seu olhar reprovava seu irmão. – Diferente de você, eu consigo me controlar e pensar com a cabeça de cima.

- Você tem razão, às vezes sou impulsivo. – Itachi aperta o botão e liga a TV.

Uma imagem conhecida surge, era Naruto na TV.

- _Acabamos de Receber a informações do Orfanato Central Do Japão de que algumas horas atrás Uzumaki Naruto foi adotado por um casal de irmãos da cidade de Konoha. De acordo com o orfanato, os irmãos Uchihas que foram escolhidos por Naruto e não de acordo com a sua verdadeira condição de adotar uma criança_. – a mulher trocou de câmera e fitou seriamente para mesma. – _Desejamos a todos uma Boa noite e um bom Fim-de-semana. _

Itachi entregou o controle ao irmão.

- Estou surpreso por eles não terem dito que somos um casal Gay. – o maior disse em um tom divertido.

- Então eles disseram a verdade. – desdenhou. – Importou-se com isso? – com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- É claro que não, mas é um pouco estranho dois irmãos adotarem uma criança. – esperava uma resposta que poderia contradizê-lo, mas Sasuke não respondeu, fingiu ter ouvido, não queria dizer o real motivo. – Bom, achava que realmente me diria o verdadeiro motivo... Mas eu estou cansando de perguntar.

- Então não pergunte. – virou-se para fitar o irmão. – Eu não sei o que me deu! Mas eu não vou atacar aquela criança, eu sei que é isso que você acha que eu quero fazer... Mas, confiar em mim não basta?

O Uchiha maior realmente pensou naquilo, seu irmão disse a verdade, deu pra perceber em sua voz que ele estava completamente incômodo em dizer algo como aquilo.

- Eu confio em você... – Itachi ainda não havia proferido na mente o que ia dizer. – Mas eu acho que quando você começar a conhecer os reais 'motivos' que te levaram á fazer isso, você vai, inevitavelmente, 'atacar' essa criança.

Sasuke não respondeu, abaixou a cabeça e começou a pensar no assunto. Ele não podia estar interessado naquele garoto, podia?

Itachi se levantou do sofá e olhou para o menor atrás de si.

- Vou tomar um banho quente e dormir muito. – sorriu. – Você não precisa pensar sobre isso, e eu sei que você nem quer. Mas eu não quero que o Naruto torne-se um brinquedinho seu.

- Ele não é um brinquedo meu... – ofendeu-se.

- Ele é _meu_ brinquedinho e agora é _meu_ filho. – um brilho misterioso surgiu nos olhos negros de Itachi. - Eu realmente irei gostar de ser papai.

- Gostar? – levantou-se também e olhava surpreso para o irmão que manterá a expressão séria. – Vai... Gostar?

- Vou gostar de ver você correndo atrás de uma criança... – disse em um tom divertido.

Uchiha Itachi saiu da sala deixando para trás um homem surpreso.

– Boa noite Sasu-chan.

--

O sol surgiu novamente no céu, os raios solares estavam muito fortes e ao mesmo tempo serenos, aquecia tudo ao redor da pequena Konoha, aquecia cada pequeno pedaço, inclusive o quarto onde um loiro dormia.

- Hn. – gemeu quando seus olhos entraram em contato com luz do sol.

Naruto sentou-se na cama e coçou levemente seus olhos. Quando olhou para si, estava com as mesmas roupas do dia anterior.

Observou o quarto, era tão grande e espaçoso. Era tudo branco, sem muitos detalhes. Tinha uma TV, um rádio, um computador... E alguns móveis típicos.

Podia não parecer, mas Naruto não estava tão interessado em ficar admirando aquele belíssimo quarto, estava mais interessado em ver os donos da casa.

O loiro sai do quarto procurando por seus tutores, mas era quase impossível naquela casa. De repente, com um vulto, Naruto sente um cheiro, um cheiro que dominou a si. Era algo quente que contém uma dose pequena de Sakê, foi o que o olfato do loiro proferiu e ele resolveu seguir o mesmo.

Desceu as escadas até que se deparou com uma cena agradável, um moreno lia um jornal e bebia café, enquanto outro preparava o que comer.

- Bom dia. – o pequenino chamou a atenção dos dois para si.

Itachi devolveu um 'Bom dia' sorridente que chegou a surpreender o menor.

- Bom dia Naruto. – Sasuke não sorriu, mas seus olhos sim.

O Uzumaki sentiu-se mais confiante e permitiu-se sentar em uma das cadeiras.

- Aceita um **Tamago Yaki**, Naruto? – perguntou Sasuke enquanto colocava a refeição no prato de porcelana.

- Hm? O que é isso? – perguntou curioso.

O Uchiha menor ficou surpreeso ao ouvir a pergunta, afinal Tamago Yaki é muito tipico no Japão.

- É omelete com uma dose de Sakê... E também tem Chá. Quer? – a falta de emoção nas palavras de Sasuke fez o menor se encolher, Naruto começou achar que ele não queria dividir a grande quantia de comida com ele.

- Não estou com muita fome... – sorriu um pouco encomodado com os olhos negros intensos sobre si.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Você não jantou nem comeu nada! Precisa ter uma boa refeição! – colocou o prato diante dos olhos de Naruto.

Itachi ouvia tudo atentamente, fingia ler o jornal apenas para ouvir detalhes insanos, mas ele se assustou com a preoculpação do irmão. Ele nunca se interessou por nada que envolvia pessoas... Além da faculdade de medicina.

- Tudo bem... – concordou um pouco emcabulado, ele gostou dessa atenção que o outro lhe deu.

Naruto comeu tudo, pensou em comer novamente mais viu que tudo foi feito na porção e quantia exata para os três. Então, tomou seu chá enquanto observava os irmãos a frente se alimentarem.

- Está tudo bem, Chibi-chan? – perguntou Itachi que olhava para o loiro como se fosse um alien. - ... Você fica nos olhando com esse 'brilhinho' nos olhos.

- Hm... Bem... - o loirinho fitava com seus olhos azuis naturalmente lindos para o prato vazio. - É que eu nunca tive uma familia... E ter uma agora... me deixa muito, muito, muito... Feliz. – ele sorriu, sinceramente, um sorriso que aquece a alma.

Sasuke se segurou para não pular na criança que mantia o sorriso, que se mantia corado por dizer o que estava em seu coração.

- Eu arrumo a mesa. – o moreno se levantou e retirou os pratos e os copos. – Vou me arrumar para ir para a faculdade.

- Tudo bem. – Itachi se levantou logo em seguida. – Vai querer que eu te levo?

- Não. – o Uchiha menor tentou disfarsar um sorriso. – Eu tenho um carro.

- Ah, me desculpe. – o outro fitou o irmão. – Eu esqueci que você me odeia.

Os dois abandonaram Naruto na cozinha, que não entendeu aquela cena. Ele tinha acabado de confessar a sua felicidade por estar ali e os morenos fugiram dele rapidamente. Abandonando ele quase que intencionamente.

Para a felicidade do loiro Itachi volta:

- Eu e você teremos que resolver umas coisinhas, vamos? – disse em tom convitativo.

- HAI. – gritou animado, saiu correndo em direção ao maior, com um sorriso enorme.

Ele estava tão infantiu que até chegou dispertar o instindo paternal em Itachi, que mesmo nutrindo certo ciumes dele com Sasuke, ele havia se surpreendido com o sorriso que o outro lhe presenteou. Aquela criança estava animada por sair com um cara tão mal-humorado quanto Uchiha Itachi? Sim, estava. Naruto pegou na mão de Itachi e o puchou para a direção que ele julgava ser a da garagem.

- Vamos, papai! Quero sair com você! - ele corria e o maior o seguia.

- Ok, Naruto. – Itachi pegou as chaves do carro em seu bolso e abriu a porta do enorme conversivel preto. – Mas teremos muito que fazer hoje... Teremos que te por em uma escola e fazer compras para você!

--

Três dias se passaram e o convivio entre os Uchihas e o Uzumaki melhoraram muito. Naruto se sentia mais confiante e enturmado, os irmãos estavam sendo muito gentis e prestativos. Dava ao menor a atenção e a cortesia que merecia.

Até que para a surpresa dos três que tinham um animado almoço, a campainha toca.

- Eu atendo. – Naruto saiu correndo para atender a porta e foi seguido por Sasuke.

- Boa Tarde, você deve ser Uzumaki Naruto, hn! – disse uma figura extremamente linda na porta.

- Como sabe meu nome? – disse pausadamente cada palavra e arregalou o olhar para o mais velho.

O homem suspeito que estava na frente de Naruto riu educadamente.

- Você realmente é muito fofo. – disse sorrindo.

- Obrigado. – Naruto corou levemente, levou seus dedos finos até o rosto e fez um carinho com as unhas em si mesmo.

Sasuke chegou por trás de Naruto e o puxou levemente pela base do pescoço para que o outro se afastasse do desconhecido.

- O que quer? – perguntou frio.

Naruto não percebeu mas corou completamente ao ver dois braços conhecidos envolve-lo sobre o seu ombro.

Sasuke não sabia o porque mas estava bravo ao ver o outro cheio de gracinhas para o menor.

- Bom, no momento eu quero você. – pronto, o estranho estava querendo flertar...

- Então, saí. – foi fechar a porta mas o outro o impediu.

- Eu sou um representamente do conselho tutelar.

- Então por que veio pra cima de mim com tal arrogancia? – perguntou o moreno nervoso.

- É uma pena que você não se lembre mim, me deixa muito magoado, hn. – disse passando a mão na franja.

- E não lembro mesmo... Quem é você?

- Sou da sua faculdade, Deidara. – sorriu, se orgulhava em estar em uma faculdade de alto nivel.

- Hm. – Sasuke lembrou-se de ter visto ele em algum lugar. – O que _exatamente _você veio fazer aqui?

- Bom, vim ver as condissões do lar, como estão tratando a criança, se ele já tem escola... E Blá Blá. – disse cansado.

- Entre. – Sasuke retirou seus braços do pescoço do menor, para a infelicidade de certo loiro.

Aquele estranho homem entrou hesitante, observando cada minimo detalhe da casa. Até que se deparou com um outro moreno andando em sua direção.

- Eu ouvi que você é do Concelho tutelar, meu nome é Uchiha Itachi.

- Muito prazer, Deidara. – disse um pouco surpreso ao ver o outro tão perto.

- Gostaria de ver a casa? – colocou a mão nas costas do loiro, fazendo o andar. – Quer ver... O quarto do Naruto? – disse um tom malicioso.

- Tudo bem. – disse um pouco inocentemente.

Itachi sorriu e voltou a olhar para Sasuke.

- _Sasu-chan_, poderia levar o Naruto para tomar um sorvete? Eu cuido daqui. – sorriu malicioso. Deidara apenas olhava assustado para a expressão do Uchiha mais velho.

- Tudo bem. - o moreno tentou não se sentir provocado.

Sasuke pegou a sua carteira que estava sobre a mesa ao lado das chaves do carro.

Naruto foi pergar sua raposinha de pelucia e pegou na mão de Sasuke que o olhou um pouco surpreso. E sairam de casa.

--

Após uma longa caminhada até o sorveteiro, os dois sentam em uma mesa e Naruto se suja todo com um palito de sorvete de abacaxi.

Um pouco confuso o loiro pergunta ao maior:

- Tio... O que o papai foi fazer no _meu quarto_ com aquele estranho? – perguntou inocente labendo o palitinho do sorvete.

Sasuke sabia exatemente o que seu irmão planejava fazer com aquele loiro, mas explicar isso para um garoto de 14 anos que acredita que os bebes vem da cegonha, era pouco complicado...

- Bom, eles foram brincar... – disse a primeira coisa que veio a mente.

- Hm. – Naruto fez um olhar pensativo. – Então, você brincaria comigo no meu quarto também?

Sasuke sentiu-se como se aquilo fosse um convite 'para coisas inapropriadas'. Sentiu seu queijo cair ao ver Naruto lamber o palito do sorvete com tanta empolgação, enquanto boa parte deslizava pela boca macia do menor. E impulsivamente disse:

- Vamos _brincar_ muito, Naruto. – disse um tom malicioso que passou dispercebido pelo loiro.

- Que bom. – seus olhos brilhavam. – Vamos brincar quando chegar em casa? – animado.

- Bom, eu não sei. Tenho que ir para a Biblioteca hoje. – disse olhando para Naruto que fingia dar sorvete para a raposa.

- Tio... Eu quero te conhecer melhor. Fale de você um pouco. – disse apoiando a cabeça entre as duas mãos para olhar melhor para o moreno.

- Falar o que? – perguntou imcomodo, não gostava muito de falar sobre si, não gostava muito das coisas que fazia.

- Hm. – pensou - Eu pergunto, você responde. Assim vai ser mais facil.

- Ok, mas começara por mim, eu também quero te conhecer Naruto. – o loiro corou um pouco e assentiu. – Em que série você esta?

- Estou na Sétima série.

- Tem muito amigos?

- Não... – entristeceu. – Mas eu tenho a Kyuubi. – sorriu ao mostrar a raposa, mas seu sorriso sumiu novamente.

Sasuke achou melhor não fazer muitas perguntas, sabia que o passado de Naruto era triste e isso o imcomodava. Mas admirava muito a capacidade dele sorrir. Era sem duvida, um milagre.

- ... Já é minha vez? – perguntou Naruto se recuperando da tristeza momentanea e jogou o palito do sorvete no lixo.

- Sim.. – um pouco apreencivo.

- Quantos anos?

- Vinte e um.

- Faculdade?

- Medicina.

- Amigos?

- Poucos.

- Com as mulheres?

- Ignorante.

- Com os homems?

- Igonorante.

- Com seu irmão?

- Irritante.

- Comigo?

- Bonzinho.

Naruto ficou um pouco timido mais continuou com as perguntas.

- Você já se apaixonou? – perguntou um pouco hesitante.

Sasuke pensou, e olhou para Naruto que parecia temer a resposta, ele respondeu mais para si do que para ele.

- Já. – disse sem pensar ao ver os olhos azuis o olhando com um certa esperança.

Naruto abaixou o olhar.

- Namora? – era a ultima pergunta e ele não estava muito animado para ouvir a resposta.

Sasuke sentiu a tristeza de Naruto o atingir.

- Eu namoro. – disse um tanto trite com sigo mesmo.

- É...? Eu não achava que você era apaixonado... E que namorava. – Naruto tentou esconder a infelicidade de ouvir aquilo.

- Eu não estou apaixonado por ela. – disse frio. – Ela me irrita.

Naruto tinha tantas perguntas para fazer, mas se ele fizesse ficaria obvio ele estava encomodado com aquilo. Mas ele precisava falar o que ele queria naquele momento...

- Tio-san... Posso te abraçar? – perguntou corado e triste, e olhava para Sasuke como se fosse a unica coisa que ele podia fazer por ele.

O moreno estava quieto, o que fez parecer recusar o carinho que o menor precisava.

- Me... Me desculpe... Não queria imcomoda-lo... – Naruto disse ao perceber que a resposta não viria.

Ele se encolheu na cadeira e abraçou a raposinha, que era naquele momento, o seu unico refugio. Naruto começou a chorar escondendo o rosto de Sasuke para que ele não visse sua infantilidade aguda.

Então, de repente, dois braços enlaçaram em sua cintura, era Sasuke ele estava o abraçando forte, estava colado junto com aquele corpo macio/pequeno... Afável.

Naruto colocou suas mãos no pescoço de Sasuke, e começou a sentir o cheiro do maior, era um cheiro forte que indicava poder e segurança. Era tudo o que Naruto precisava....

- Tio... Você... Me trocaria por ela? – Naruto sabia que a sua pergunta era um pouco egoista, mas ele queria saber se era tão importante para ele, quanto ele era para si.

- Não te trocaria por ninguém Naruto. – os dois sorriam.

- Por ninguém? – repetiu fazendo bico e se corando ao olhar para seu tio.

- Ninguém.

* * *

**Fim do segundo capitulo.! **

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:**

[ UMA HISTÓRINHA PRA VOCÊS ENTENDEREM PELO O QUE EU PASSEI:

Nesses dias que se seguiram,eu entrei no Site da fanfiction após postar Beijinho no escuro com o titio.

"_Eta __vida amargurada... Aposto que não tem nem se quer uma review"._– Eu pensei inocentemente.

Quando me deparo com uma situação completamente Contraria.

"_OH MY GOD... __What's THE FUCK?"– _gritei educadamente.

Eu tinha tantas review's que não sabia por onde começar e ler... _* Exagero*_

[FIM.

Ultimamente eu tenho tirado a minha inspiração para continuar a escrevendo, dos _elogios_ e da _pressão_ de vossa excelência sobre mim.

**E EU ADORO ISSO**. – pirei de vez.

PS:

Quero comentar sobre uma coisinha: **TEM MUITA GENTE DIZENDO QUE QUER QUE O NARUTO SOFRA NESSA FIC**... Estou completamente pasma com isso. Mas eu vou pensar no assunto...

**Mas eu digo e afirmo que cada coisa que acontecerá nessa Fic, terá um propósito e uma justificativa... Basta prestar atenção e ter paciência.**

É um conselho para que todos entendam a Fic.

Bom, eu gostaria de agradecer a atenção de vocês para a minha tristeza inacabável. E agradeço por ter lido. (Mesmo que não queira deixar review). xD

**VOLTEM SEMPRE!!!**

**\o/\o/\o/**

* * *

**N/B:**

agora é a **beta** (sim, eu fui escolhida para isso \o/)

**LemonyCarroll **se apresentando o/

Amiga de muitos tempos da **Temo**, na verdade fui eu que apresentei o yaoi pra ela o.O - eu criei um monstro... - o.o

Mas me orgulho disso... **ç.ç**

**Temo/Jack**, minha prima do kokoro(não temos laços sanguíneos, mas quem liga? **xD**) é com orgulho que betei essa fic em uma quinta feira de madrugada, tirando o Maximo de erros que eu encontrei, mas não so perfeita, e pode ter passado algo o.O

Se passo, me deculpem, não to muito acostumada com essa historia de ser **beta** ^^"

Erm, é pedir demais deixarem** reviews?** [apanha]

Bjundahs, prazer em conhece-los **\o/**


	4. A Namorada Do Titio

**Anteriormente em Beijinho no escuro com o titio:**

- Não te trocaria por ninguém Naruto. – os dois sorriam.

- Por ninguém? – repetiu fazendo bico e se corando ao olhar para seu tio.

- Ninguém.

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. Terceiro capitulo. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.**

**A Namorada Do Titio.  
**

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.**

Uma semana se passou e os problemas começaram a surgir e ficar bem evidentes dentro do lar Uchiha. Sasuke tinha uma namorada e nem um dos dois integrantes da família sabiam quem era. E Itachi estava sujeito a uma 'tortura'.

Os Uchihas estavam na cozinha tentando ter uma conversa civilizada sobre seus problemas, mesmo ambos não tento muita disposição de falar sobre eles.

- Eu não devia ter feito aquilo... – comentou o Uchiha mais velho, enquanto tomava uma xícara de café bem quente e forte.

Itachi estava mergulhado em vários processos que teria que realizar junto de seus clientes. Já Sasuke, realizava os deveres da faculdade.

- É... Não devia. – Sasuke respondeu em um tom de deboche.

- Sabe, não precisa repetir o que eu digo... – falou sério. – Eu sei que não devia tentar um estupro com um funcionário do conselho tutelar, sendo que... Eu tinha acabado de adotar uma criança...

- Foi muita burrice... – o menor sorria, era simultâneo, não podia controlar, mesmo que aquilo deixasse seu irmão profundamente irritado; Afinal, não era sempre que o outro fazia algo errado e por impulso.

Itachi jogou a papelada na mesa e olhou para seu irmão que permanência com os olhos nos livros, que nem ao menos parecia ter notado a atitude tão repentina.

- Você notou que a casa anda silenciosa de mais? – olhou perguntando nos olhos do menor, que agora prestava a devida atenção.

- Sim... – questionava-se interiormente, mas não iria perguntar o por quê.

- Matriculei Naruto na escola. Ele agora esta fazendo bons cursos e esta tendo toda a atenção de uma pedagoga escolhida por mim, ou seja, ele apenas chegará aqui umas 6 da tarde... À hora exata que você sairá daqui de casa para ir para a Universidade.

Sasuke estava sofrendo um confronto interno, ele queria bater em seu irmão, ele sabia que estava sendo testado pelo outro. E exatamente por isso, se manteve frio e calculista.

- Você tem razão. – sorriu falso. – Se é bom para o futuro da criança, não existe problema algum, não?

- Hm. – o maior desistiu de responder algo á altura. – Porque você tem que ser tão idêntico a mim?

- Eu não sei, não faz pergunta difícil... – ajeitou-se na cadeira.

- Eu odeio esse seu lado de 'não me obrigue a pensar. ' – Voltou seu olhar aos papéis. – Parece até que foi assim que _eu_te criei...

Sasuke sentiu uma vaga lembrança dos seus pais passarem pela sua mente e profundo incomodo surgiu, mas ele era um Uchiha, não devia sentir nenhum tipo de dor, elas _tinham_ que ser temporárias para mostrar a verdadeira personalidade cheia de força e orgulho que o emblema de sua família carregava. O emblema que dizia que os Uchihas tinham que ser seres humanos _perfeitos_ e _racionais_... Algo que se tornava cada vez mais sem sentido para Sasuke...

- Não vai parar de me testar? – perguntou sério.

- Não enquanto eu estiver vivo... – sorriu consigo mesmo, um sorriso cheio de hipocrisia.

Sasuke levantou-se da mesa e retirou seu material, abandonando seu irmão que voltou a olhar para os papeis com um sorriso vitorioso, pois só agora ele se sentiu melhor.

--

Naruto estava na escola há apenas uma semana, e não compreendia aquele ambiente. As pessoas no inicio eram legais, todos queriam conhecê-lo, serem amigos dele, mas tudo mudou quando começou a se enturmar. Ele notou que quando a professora saia, os outros gritavam e diziam palavras feias e agressivas. E quando ela voltava, todos o culpavam.

Então ele fazia o possível para sentar perto da professora, e mostrar a ela como ele realmente era, um aluno disciplinado... Mas não muito bom nas matérias.

- Sensei... Poderia me explicar de novo? Eu não entendi... – sorriu encabulado.

- De novo? – a professora se ofendeu um pouco. – Eu já te expliquei três vezes Naruto.

- Hm... Desculpe. – o loiro se acanhou ao se sentir burro.

A professora suspirou cansada.

- Onde você estudou Naruto? – perguntou.

Naruto entrou em pânico, não queria responder aquela pergunta. E naquele exato momento, o sinal da escola o salvou de dar uma resposta.

- Tenho que ir, Sensei. – o loiro saiu da sala praticamente correndo. Ele não queria falar do seu passado, tinha coisas _assombrosas_ e _falsas_... Muitas coisas falsas...

Naruto lembrou-se que tinha curso de Ciências Econômicas, e isso o deixou desanimado. Pois ele andava ocupado de mais para a sua vida social, não saia com seus poucos amigos da escola, e nem ao menos tinha uma relação realmente agradável e intima com seus novos familiares.

E assim seria a rotina... De casa para escola, da escola para cursos profissionalizantes.

Naruto suspirou profundamente.

- Eu queria tá em casa com eles... – sussurrou baixinho.

--

Sasuke se arrumava em seu quarto, era cinco horas, e ele teria que estar na universidade ás seis. Mas ele estava intrigado, pensava em cabular uma aula na faculdade para ficar em casa, e ver Naruto se atrapalhar todo enquanto faz qualquer coisa inútil. Era engraçado ver o outro sempre se esforçando e dando o melhor de si, e nunca alcançando seu objetivo e sempre fazendo bico quando isso acontecia. Era simplesmente... _Adorável..._

Ele não via mais o loiro, o pequeno estava sempre ocupado com cursos que só gente grande faz.

E tudo isso tinha um propósito. Era Itachi.

Itachi queria testar Sasuke, queria vê-lo perdendo o controle, queria o ver perdendo o seu orgulho Uchiha por uma criança.

Queria humilhá-lo!

- Não irá conseguir.

O moreno colocou uma camiseta regata preta, mostrando seus músculos definidos e pálidos. Uma calça jeans escura e não muito justa. E um tênis Vibe Illusion.

Ele se olhou no espelho orgulhoso.

- Eu ficaria bem usando qualquer lixo mesmo. – levantou seu ego e saiu do quarto apressando.

Ao abrir a porta deu de cara com outro homem que também saia do seu quarto.

Itachi estava de terno e gravata, teria um encontro com um antigo cliente, mas o clima não estava para amigos. Ambos se olharam por um minuto e seguiram seu caminho, cada um para um lado.

--

Seis da tarde, as horas passaram lentamente para Naruto, finalmente ele havia chegado a casa. Porém, agora ele estava sozinho naquele lugar enorme, então ele faria a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente: Tomar um banho bem quentinho, por uma roupa confortável e descansar o resto do dia.

Assim que entrou em seu quarto completamente branco, colocou sua mochila perto da porta e foi para o banheiro.

Despiu-se e colocou um roupão aveludado azul. Ligou as torneiras automáticas e esperou a água chegar até a superfície. Enquanto isso admirava o mais novo modelo de banheiras de luxo comprado especialmente para ele. Um modelo que possui um sensor de nível de água e sistema de controle de aquecimento; Além de ser enorme, sem muitos detalhes e super convidativa. Mas apesar de o loiro achar fantástico todas as qualidades do produto, ele não seria iludido pelo dinheiro dos outros.

O menor adentrou seu pequeno e bronzeado corpo na banheira quentinha.

- Que bom... – sorriu para si mesmo e fechou os olhos imaginando... Sentindo... Uma sensação gostosa. Mergulhou-se e tirou a água dos olhos.

Pensava em seus novos parentes: Sasuke... Itachi... Sasuke... Sasuke. Naruto sentia saudades dos dois, ele mal os viu nessa ultima semana, nessa péssima semana... Onde todos abusavam da sua inocência para atordoá-lo.

De repente o loiro sente um calor diferente. Uma presença, uma pessoa.

- Como vai Naruto-chan? – Uma voz conhecida...

- Titio-san? S-sasuke-chan... O-o que faz aqui? –Naruto se encolheu na borda da banheira enquanto via olhos ganciosos e cheios de luxuria sobre si.

- Te ver. – disse simplesmente.

Naruto corou.

- Mas... E a faculdade?

- Bom, faltar um dia não fará falta para um aluno como eu.

O menor sorriu um pouco tímido. Afinal, era uma situação constrangedora.

- Quer ajuda no banho? – Sasuke perguntou em um tom imperativo enquanto andava em direção de Naruto.

- Hai? - o loiro achou não ter ouvido direito, mas Sasuke não repetiria.

O moreno sentou-se de lado na borda da grande banheira.

Naruto tentou relaxar um pouco, pois os seus sentimentos sempre afloravam com a proximidade do maior.

Ele estava encolhido, a água escondia seu pequeno corpo, mostrando apenas até os ombros, mas mesmo assim o ele não queria que o moreno visse nenhuma parte de seu corpo, por isso manteve contato visual a todo o momento. Olhava envergonhado nos olhos do maior e isso o fazia estremecer.

Uzumaki encostou-se no outro lado da banheira e esperou por um contato. Por um toque... E ele veio... E era gelado.

- Titio... – sussurrou como um gemido, e se encolheu ainda mais, fugindo inconscientemente do toque...

Sasuke massageava a nuca do menor com um carinho especial.

- Suas mãos estão frias... – Naruto estava corado.

- Dissipe o frio... Com o calor... – após um breve discurso, o maior jogou a água quente sobre a região tocada, logo após nos cabelos loiros.

Naruto se encostou e se entregou brevemente. E fechou os olhos, e se jogou sobre os braços de Sasuke.

O moreno olhou um pouco assustado para Naruto.

- Dormiu? - cutucou o menor. – Só pode tá brincando...

Sasuke sorriu um pouco ao ver a expressão do outro.

O uchiha menor pensou no que deveria fazer... O que ele deveria fazer?

Tinha um corpo pequeno e afável (a vitima) nos seus braços e ele (o maníaco sexual) estava pronto para se aproveitar de cada pedaço... Não, ele não era um oportunista, não por completo. E ele não estava morrendo de desejo por uma 'criança'.

Sasuke tentou negar o pequeno, mas não podia o largar ali. Pegou Naruto no colo e o enlaçou na toalha, tentando quase inutilmente não olhar para o delicado corpo.

A toalha cobria todo o corpo de Naruto desde os pés à cabeça. Parecia um recém nascido sendo levado para a sua mãe... Só que no caso, ele não tinha nenhuma.

Sasuke deitou o menor na cama, e o olhava dormir ainda encolhido. A toalha apesar de não ser grande, lhe caia como uma coberta.

- Você é inacreditável. – riu consigo mesmo.

--

Itachi chegou á casa mais cedo, seu cliente marcou apenas um encontro para dizer que ele estava falido, e de que não precisaria mais dos serviços dele.

- Uma pena.

Itachi havia pensado muito na hipótese de deixar seu irmão "se aproveitar" um pouquinho do loirinho, ele conhecia o desejo de seu irmão, mesmo não sendo muito exposto. Mas não... Apesar de achar que separar os dois faria com que nada entre eles acontecesse. Ele não achava justo.

- Acho que devo ser mais considerativo. – Itachi se direcionou ao quarto de Naruto, ele sabia que nesse horário ele devia estar ali.

Quando o maior abriu a porta deu de cara em uma cena estranha: Naruto coberto por uma toalha e dormindo sobre a cama; e um Uchiha sentado na cama olhando o outro dormir com um olhar cobiçado.

- Mas que PORRA você tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou atordoado, assustando Sasuke.

-SHHH! Silêncio! – Sasuke voltou à antiga postura e voltou a olhar para o menor.

Itachi estava perdendo a calma, estava sendo desrespeitado pelo irmão mais novo.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? E a faculdade hein? – perguntou em quanto se aproximava.

- Teve um incêndio na sala de química, tivemos que evacuar... – sorriu e olhou para irmão que estava mais perto. – Acho que não terei aula por uma semana maninho... – disse sarcástico.

Itachi suspirou.

- Faça o que achar melhor... – saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás, com uma expressão vazia em seu rosto.

Apesar de Sasuke não ligar nenhum pouco para o que o irmão pensava... Ele precisava dizer algo...

- Espere. - foi atrás do outro.

- O que foi? – perguntou desinteressado olhando entre os ombros.

- Minha namorada...

- Sim?

- Devo apresentá-la? – perguntou temeroso.

- Claro... – sorriu maldoso. – É óbvio que eu quero conhecer a tia dos meus sobrinhos... – disse em um tom divertido.

Sasuke se arrepiou com a idéia, ele odiava crianças... Bom, menos uma.

- Não tente me manipular novamente só para saber quem é a sortuda... – disse convencido.

- Hm... Super sortuda! – Com uma voz cheia de sarcasmo. – Tem que ser muito masoquista para gostar de você...

- Pois é, além dela ser masoquista, também é minha futura _Ex-_namorada.

- Tem alguma intenção de usá-la para um bem maior? – perguntou sorrateiro.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas compartilhou um sorriso maroto, o mais velho retribuiu orgulhoso.

- Que bom que você ainda é um Uchiha... – voltou a tomar seu caminho, se afastando do outro. – Que tal... Amanhã?

- Claro.

Sasuke sentiu estranhamente bem quando era reconhecido por Itachi, mas ele não importava com a opinião dele, apenas... Não podia negar os fatos...

--

O dia amanheceu estranho, era um clima diferente. Nublado. Escuro. Desagradável.

Naruto logo percebeu que seria um dia difícil... Talvez seja um dia inesperado.

Estava de frente para a enorme janela de vidro do seu quarto, e avistava a calma vizinhança. Nada de criança, nada de idoso. Tudo por causa daquele clima.

O loiro imaginava se poderia sair do quarto. Ele havia acordado cedo e achava que os mais velhos ainda estivessem dormindo, e só não saiu do quarto porque pressentia que ele mesmo iria fazer barulho e, conseqüentemente, atrapalhar a noite de sono deles.

Naruto sentou-se na cama recentemente arrumada e abraçou suas pernas. Olhou para sua raposa de pelúcia e passou a mão cuidadosamente pelo laço vermelho que tinha seu nome gravado de branco. A raposa, era um presente de seus pais assim que nasceu. Era especial, pois é o único presente que havia ganhado deles antes da morte trágica dos mesmos.

- Pelo menos eu tenho você... – Naruto tentou sorrir enquanto observava seu bichinho de pelúcia, mas fraquejou... E começou a derramar lágrimas. Ele não podia deixar de sentir falta de seus pais. – Mãe... Pai... Cadê vocês? – perguntou enquanto abraçava fortemente a raposa.

O pequeno limpou as lagrimas com suas mãos pequenas e afáveis, pois apesar de ter sido uma pena ter perdido os pais tão cedo... Ele sabia que ele tinha que viver, e agora ele estava exatamente onde ele queria: Com dois homens para protegê-lo de tudo que o afete. (mesmo que ele não queira...)

Naruto permitiu-se sorrir, pois agora ele não estava sozinho como antigamente.

- Naruto. – Uma voz dizia enquanto alguém batia na porta. – Abra! Eu sei que está acordado!

O menor foi correndo em direção da porta e a abriu.

- Hm? Bom... Hã... Bom dia... Sasuke-san. – ele piscava freqüentemente, pois não acreditava no que via.

Naruto observou a cara de sono de Sasuke, o outro tinha acabado de acordar, era indecifrável, ele parecia mais sensível e penetrável. O maior não estava com aquela expressão fria em seu rosto.

O loiro desceu o olhar para o corpo a sua frente e viu a visão do céu: O Uchiha usava apenas uma cueca boxer preta. Naruto pode observar cada detalhe do corpo do outro... Sasuke tinha um porte físico invejável, seu corpo bem definido e nas medidas certas. Era simplesmente perfeito... Até que os olhos de Naruto desceram bem mais...

- Nossa... Deve ser enorme... – disse assustado.

- O que? – Sasuke ainda estava sob o efeito do sono.

Naruto parou para pensar no que acabará de falar e se corou completamente e virou de costas para Sasuke, impedindo o outro ver seu rosto que estava vermelho.

- O que deve ser enorme? – perguntou intrigado.

- Não... N-não é nada... – gaguejava.

- Se não quiser falar não tem problema, mas não olhe para mim... – disse em um tom agradável.

- Hm? Por quê? – perguntou um pouco curioso e muito tímido. E sem se dar conta se virou um pouco para fitar Sasuke...

O mais velho sorriu malicioso e em um tom safado disse:

- Porque realmente é muito grande... – Sasuke sorriu ao ver Naruto se corar novamente.

O loiro castigava-se mentalmente pelo recente comentário, tampou o rosto com as mãos, fugiu em direção da cama e se jogou sobre ela. Após um minuto de silêncio ele se pronuncia.

- Por que você tem que dizer coisas que me deixam... Envergonhado? – perguntou com o rosto afundado no travesseiro.

- Simples: Porque você _fica_ envergonhado. – disse em um tom divertido.

Naruto não respondeu apenas apertou ainda mais o travesseiro.

- Naruto. – Sasuke mudou seu tom de voz, agora o assunto era sério. - Eu vou me arrumar e vou sair. Diga para Itachi me encontrar no restaurante Tendai-Kiyo às 13h30min, tudo bem?

- H-hai... – Naruto respondeu sem se mover. – Mas... Para que? – perguntou um pouco temeroso.

- Vou apresentar para você e Itachi minha namorada. – sem emoção.

Naruto tentava imaginar como seria a tal namorava... Se ela seria boa o bastante para Sasuke, mas a idéia dele ter uma namorada... Não era agradável. Não combinava. Nada haver. E se fosse _namorado_? E se fosse outra pessoa...

O loiro tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu proferir nada. Era estranho... Ele não queria ver as cenas que ele via na TV. De casais se beijando, de Sasuke beijando outra pessoa...

- Algum problema? – o maior estranhou o silêncio.

- Não... É que... Eu não consigo imaginar...

Sasuke colocou sua expressão mais fria no rosto.

- Nem eu. – e saiu do quarto.

--

No meio do transito caótico, Itachi e Naruto estavam no carro indo para o restaurante. O moreno estava com uma calça jeans justa e uma camiseta esportivo azul-marinho. O loiro estava com uma camiseta pólo branca e uma calça laranja.

Durante o caminho, Naruto fazia de tudo para ter uma conversa com Itachi, que parecia desanimado.

- Papai?

- Hm?

- Vai demorar? – perguntou ao ver a fila infinita de carros parados.

- Suponho que sim. – respondeu desinteressado.

Naruto suspirou e passou levemente a base dos olhos com a unha.

- Tô com sono... – fechou os olhos em sinal de desapontamento, e se encolheu no banco de trás do carro, abraçando fracamente a raposa.

Itachi apenas fitou o farol esperando entediado até que o mesmo liberasse todos os carros.

--

- Estão atrasados. – comentou uma mulher para o Uchiha mais novo.

O outro não deu trabalho de responder, apenas fitava fixamente o cardápio que foi lhe servido 5 minutos atrás.

- Sasuke-sama, me dá um beijinho... – pediu a mulher passando a mão no cabelo do moreno.

O moreno ignorou novamente, dando atenção a uma receita de molho que utilizava sangue de bode, no qual achou incrivelmente nojento.

- Sasuke... Beija-me! – disse ela novamente só que em um tom provocativo.

O Uchiha suspirou cansado e olhou para a dona de cabelos curtos e rosados. Ela era bonita, mas era uma vadia. Bom, pelo menos ele sabia que ela era tão louca por ele aponto de não ficar com nenhum outro homem. Afinal, mesmo não se importando com a fidelidade dela ao seu respeito, ele sabia que um par de chifres não combinava com ele.

- Podemos fazer isso em outro lugar, mas não agora. – disse frio.

- Hm... – desanimou e se desgrudou do moreno que não tirava os olhos do cardápio.

Após lentos e torturantes 10 minutos com a rosada, Sasuke avista seu irmão entrando no mesmo restaurante em que ele estava.

Itachi estava com a mesma expressão de sempre em seu rosto, e atrás de si estava Naruto de mãos dadas com o maior. O loiro freqüentemente coçava os olhos para afastar o sono, e na mesma mão estava sua raposinha.

Sasuke notou que o menino chamava atenção de alguns homens e aquilo o incomodou um pouco.

Itachi se aproximou e sentou-se à mesa sem nem ao menos olhar na cara da mulher.

- Já pediu algo?

- Não. – entregou o calendário ao irmão.

Naruto se aproximou e olhou os dois ali sentados com a mesma cara de _"insatisfação em lhe ver"._

- Boa tarde. – sentou-se olhando fixamente para o Sasuke que acenou positivamente.

Naruto começou a medir visualmente a mulher que sentava a sua frente. Ela tinha olhos verdes, cabelos rosados e um vestido vermelho e branco. Justo e decotado.

Ela olhava para Naruto com reprovação, do mesmo jeito que olhava para Itachi. Que retribuía com um olhar mais assustador.

- Espero que vocês não tenham esperado muito. – sua falsidade esta completamente exposta na frase.

- Espero que não tenham pegado o maldito transito. – respondeu no mesmo tom.

Naruto permitiu-se dar uma risada do comportamento dos maiores.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Itachi.

- Ela é Haruno Sakura.

- E? – perguntou Itachi querendo ouvir mais de seu irmão. Irrita-lo.

- Sou a namorada dele. – Sakura respondeu agressiva. – Se é isso que você quer saber...

- Não é novidade... – resmungou.

Naruto se acanhou ao ver a aura negra que cercava aquela mesa. Certamente, Itachi odiou a mulher, assim como ela odiou o mais velho.

O loiro desviou o olhar para Sasuke que se divertia com uma pequena discussão entre sua namorada e seu irmão. Assistia seu irmão respondendo com segurança e elegância, e a outra... Bem, ela improvisava e se saia evidentemente mal.

- Do que gostariam? – perguntou um homem jovem de cabelos loiros.

- Um pequeno banquete... – Itachi olhou o cardápio em sua mão e escolheu algo aleatoriamente. – Queremos o número dois...

O garoto anotou em sua caderneta.

Itachi ofereceu o cardápio para seu irmão, para que ele escolhesse o prato principal.

- Um _Sukiyaki_ com bastante picles... – olhou para o cardápio. – Uma garrafa de saque para três...

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou ao terminar de anotar tudo de modo eficiente.

- Sim... – Sasuke respondeu e virou-se para encarar Naruto. – O que quer de bebida, Chibi-chan?

- Hm? – o loiro se surpreendeu pelo modo carinhoso de ser chamado. – Eu quero um suco de maçã.

- Se é só isso... Com licença. – disse sorrindo. – Qualquer coisa é só chamar.

Assim que o garoto partiu, ninguém disse nenhuma uma palavra.

Sasuke fitava o lado de fora da janela, observando as pessoas que andavam para diversas direções. Itachi matinha o foco em seu celular esperando o tempo passar e o garçom chegar com a comida, queria sair de perto daquela mulher, seu perfume era tão forte que lhe dava ânsia. Naruto tentava arrumar o lenço da raposinha da forma mais perfeita possível e Sakura o olhava perturbada... O loirinho havia ganhado um elogio grátis do moreno, e ela nunca havia recebido um, e isso a deixa profundamente irritada.

- Quantos anos têm? – perguntou ela curiosa. Chamando a atenção de todos para si.

- Hm? Eu? – perguntou Naruto surpreso. – Tenho 14...

Ela deu uma risada em sinal de deboche.

- Fale a verdade... Você parece ter uns 10 anos... – disse ela cruzando os braços e o olhando de forma superior.

- Mas... É a verdade... Tenho 14. – respondeu um pouco sem-graça.

- Você é tão infantil que me dá pena. – sorriu ela novamente. - Por que um garoto de 14 anos andaria por ai com um bicho de pelúcia?

-... Mas...

Naruto abriu a boca para dizer, mas o que ele diria?

- Como eu pensei... – bufou. – É apenas um teatrinho para chamar atenção.

Sakura tirou sarro da cara de Naruto. O loiro não pode evitar se sentir incomodo, sentiu-se pequeno e diminuído. Ele não fazia isso para chamar atenção, ele apenas sempre foi assim...

- Conheço tantos garotos como você, que fazem de tudo para chamar atenção.

- Não acho que isso seja da sua conta... – reclamou Itachi sério.

- A culpa não é minha se eu tenho que aturar dois prováveis dementes completamente estranhos.

- Pare com isso Sakura. – disse Sasuke tentando interromper.

-... Ter que aturar dois imbecis. Um adulto ignorante e um adolescente que se acha uma criança.

- Cale-a-boca. – disse Sasuke pausadamente.

Sakura olhou para o moreno que a olhava assustadoramente com um olhar reprovador.

Naruto abraçava sua raposa e levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira, correu em direção ao banheiro. Ele queria se recuperar daquele sentimento agonizante...

Itachi suspirou, teve uma troca de olhar significativa com Sasuke, e foi atrás de Naruto tentar acalma-lo... Ou fazer sabe se lá o que...

--

Já de volta ao lar, Naruto estava cansado após o almoço, então havia tomado um segundo banho para tirar as impurezas da poluição que as grandes cidades proporcionavam.

Ele havia pensado muito sobre o fato daquela mulher ter sido franca demais com si. E se magoou... Ele queria ter um relacionamento saudável com a namorada do seu tio. Mesmo não gostando muito da idéia...

Naruto estava sentado sobre sua cama, ele tinha acabado de desistir de fazer as lições de matemática, quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Entre. – olhou para porta.

- Espero não ter interrompido nada. – disse Sasuke após fechar a porta.

- Não era nada não, Tio. – sorriu ao saber quem era.

O Uchiha sentou-se na borda da cama e fitou o loiro que o observava paciente.

- Espero que você não tenha ficado muito abalado pelas palavras insensíveis dela... – falou sério.

Naruto fitou suas mãos, suas unhas um pouco grandes e suas mãos delicadas pareciam um tanto quanto, femininas.

- Não é a primeira vez, Tio... – disse ele um pouco triste. – Mas eu vou ficar bem... – apresentou um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu vou admitir em dizer que não é comum ser tão puro quanto você é. Você praticamente não tem malicia em mente... - Sasuke não mudou sua expressão em nenhum segundo. - As pessoas se tornam insanas quando entram em muito contato com a sociedade... Mas você, certamente, não teve esse contato, não é mesmo, Naruto?

O loiro viu seu dilema ser contado por uma pessoa que mal sabia de seu passado.

- É sim... – disse baixo aponto de ser_ inauditivel_.

- Esta na hora de me contar sobre seu passado Naruto... – Sasuke se aproximou mais do loiro. – Eu estou aqui... E quero ouvi-lo.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça e se aproximou de seu tio. O moreno passou seu braço pelos ombros do loiro e o puxou para um abraço. O pequeno apertou fracamente a camiseta do outro.

- Eu conto... Mas... Não existe a parte feliz...

Uma lagrima surgiu nos olhos de Naruto e foi seca pelas mãos de Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------

Continua.....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**:

Estou aqui!!! Depois de muito tempo reapareci para todos vocês.! **:D** Espero que vocês não tenham esperado muito ^^

Bom, foi um prazer escrever esse capitulo...** E eu particulamente adorei *-***

Bom... Estou com um pouco de pressa... *_ Não reparem.... _*

Bom, mereço uma **Review**? O.O

BOM... BEIJOS... e Bom FDS *SEMPRE*

**N/B:**

LemonyCarroll deixando seu recadinho: Muito bem... tanto eu quanto a Temo amamos esse cap. º¬º

Bem, to sem idéias pra fazer algum comentário legal... e me perdoem se eu dexei passa alguma coisa... mas sabe como que é neh... ninguém é perfeito... '-'

De qualquer forma... Bjundahs /o/

* * *

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH


	5. Como conversar com qualquer pessoa?

**Anteriormente em Beijinho no escuro com o titio:**

- Eu conto... Mas... Não existe a parte feliz...

Uma lagrima surgiu nos olhos de Naruto e foi seca pelas mãos de Sasuke.

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. Quarto Capítulo. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.**

**Como conversar com qualquer pessoa?**

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. **

Era sábado. Finalmente. O dia da semana mais amável existente. Mas isso não fazia com que as pessoas se esquecessem dos acontecimentos nos outros dias da semana. E Sasuke estava desgostoso com uma recente conversa no dia anterior.

Pois não é como se Sasuke gostasse do que tinha ouvido da boca do loiro. Saber que o passado do menor tinha sido triste era umas das piores noticias, mas bem que quando ele se deu conta... Podia ser pior ele podia ter sido estuprado... Abusado. Mas isso não fazia o passado do mesmo menos assustador.

Durante certo tempo, Sasuke permanência em seu quarto, pensando em como por em palavras tudo o que aconteceu com o loirinho. Era mais difícil do que parecia, pois tudo que ocorreu não foi com si próprio, e sim com um pequenino e inocente vivente.

O fato das pessoas serem o que são se deve a experiência de vida de cada uma, apesar disso ser óbvio, as pessoas não são previsíveis. Pois o que realmente as influencia são os caminhos escolhidos por ela. E o que mais assustava a Sasuke, era a forma melancólica como Naruto encarou seus problemas...

Mesmo Sasuke não tendo a melhor explicação, ele se arriscaria a fazer com que seu irmão entendesse o lado obscuro da história...

- O que está havendo? Não pretende sair mais desse quarto? – Itachi surgiu com uma expressão séria, apoiou-se na parede para fitar seu irmão.

- Precisamos conversar. – Sasuke levantou-se da cama.

- Sobre?

- Sobre Naruto.

Eles entreolharam-se e o silêncio reinou por breves segundos, até que Itachi bufou.

- Acho que eu precisarei de um café bem forte e amargo.

O maior partiu em direção da cozinha, esperando ser seguido pelo mais novo.

Itachi colocou a água no fogo e sentou-se em uma cadeira de frente á Sasuke.

- E então...? – ele estava mais descontraído do que desejava transparecer.

Sasuke suspirou cansado e voltou seu olhar para o irmão.

- Absolutamente tudo tem uma explicação na vida daquela criança.

O maior se arrumou na cadeira, ele estava interessado.

- Conte.

- Eu perguntei ontem para ele o motivo dele ser tão distinto das crianças da idade dele. Ele... – suspirou de novo. – Ele tinha uma família sim, Itachi.

- Como assim? – se assustou um pouco, mas conteve a postura. – Eu pensei que ele vivia sozinho...

- Não exatamente. – fez uma breve pausa. - Naruto teve pai e mãe até o seu nascimento. Ele me disse que seus pais eram jornalistas que denunciavam organizações criminosas em suas matérias, por isso arranjaram uma encrenca com um homicida maléfico e foram, conseqüentemente, assassinados. Mas não se têm notícia do criminoso, muito menos provas.

Sasuke não demonstrava a dor que sentia ao lembrar-se das palavras simples e chorosas saídas da boca fina e levemente rosada de certo loiro.

- Bem... E... E o que aconteceu depois? Por que ele não foi adotado? Por que ele foi jogado na rua, sendo que o caso dele é muito suspeito, deve ter sido alvo da mídia. Não? – Itachi estava atormentado por não saber de nada.

- É. É sim. Foi à mídia. E ele foi adotado. Só que por um casal de crápulas aparentemente... Ele praticamente cresceu dentro de um sótão mofado, sem educação, sem estudo, sem amigos...

Sasuke mergulhou a cabeça nas mãos, algo que ele raramente fazia. Sintomas de seu nervosismo.

- Droga Sasuke! Pare de ficar pausando e conte tudo de uma vez.

O menor suspirou.

- Os antigos tutores, o deixavam naquele térreo preso sem fazer nada, muitas vezes sem alimento, muitas vezes... Ele passava dias sem comer. Até que aos cinco anos, um garoto de... Sei lá... Nove ou dez anos entrou naquele sótão e descobriu a existência dele. Aquele garoto, Iruka... Se me lembro bem, era o filho dos tutores do Naruto, que também era maltratado, só que... A forma que eles eram educados é incomparável.

De repente o barulho do bule estufou na cozinha, a água já estava no ponto e Itachi se levantou da mesa para fazer o café.

- Pode falar. – mandou prosseguir, enquanto preparava o café.

- Aquele garoto começou a se apegar ao Naruto, ele o visitava toda noite escondido dos pais, eles eram muito amigos... Aquele menino ensinou tudo que Naruto sabe, ensinou ele a ser o que é, e até mesmo o ensinou a ler... Uzumaki Naruto aprendeu o pouco que sabe com a presença de apenas uma pessoa em sua vida.

Itachi pegou duas xícaras e as colocou uma enfrente a Sasuke, e a outra enfrente a si e derramou o liquido fervente nas porcelanas.

- Foi assim até o aniversario de 14 anos de Naruto. Ele foi surpreendido por seus antigos tutores que o expulsaram de casa aos murros, só que Naruto não sabia exatamente como era o mundo... Não conhecia as pessoas e as suas insanidades. Ele com medo e insegurança. Confiou no primeiro 'estranho' que lhe apareceu e foi seqüestrado... Aí foi quando ele apareceu na TV e você o adotou.

- Corrigindo: "Aí foi quando ele apareceu na TV e _você_ pediu para que eu o adotasse.".

Sasuke bufou nervosamente.

- Mas e agora o que faremos?

- Depois eu conversarei com Naruto sobre isso, e entraremos em contato com o representante do conselho tutelar!– Itachi bebeu um gole de café.

Sasuke sentiu o humor de seu irmão mudar repentinamente. O mais velho sem duvida gostara do 'tal cara do conselho tutelar' que por uma incrível coincidência hoje seria o dia de visita dele e isso era realmente engraçado para o Uchiha mais novo, pois seu irmão de certa forma era idêntico a ele. Ambos não sabem demonstrar corretamente os sentimentos. Algo bem comum nessa família 'fria'.

- O que aconteceu depois da visita daquele cara aqui? – perguntou Sasuke com um olhar malicioso.

- Eu já lhe falei! Ele disse que se eu fizesse isso novamente nunca mais viria Naruto. – Itachi respondeu desconfortável.

Sasuke permitiu um sorriso desabrochar nos cantos de seus lábios.

- Não foi essa a minha pergunta. – tomou pela primeira vez um gole de seu café que começava a esfriar.

- O que quis dizer com a pergunta então? – perguntou uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Eu quero saber o que aconteceu com _você_.

Itachi não respondeu, pois não havia entendido a pergunta ou realmente preferiria não ter entendido.

Sasuke olhou profundamente para a expressão vazia de Itachi procurando uma resposta.

- Eu não sei se você não quer me dizer... Ou se você, sinceramente, não entendeu a finalidade da pergunta.

- Não estou apaixonado. – não havia nenhum indicio de mentira. – Se é _isso_ que você quer saber.

- Talvez esse não seja o problema, não é mesmo?

Sasuke sentia-se incrivelmente bem por estar se sobressaindo em cima de seu irmão, não era sempre que o Uchiha mais velho dava algumas brechas.

- Sim. – respondeu cansado. – Acho que o desejo mais do que devia. Mas agora que você sabe, vai parar com essa mini-impertinência?

- Não. – sorriu pelos cantos dos lábios novamente. – Só quero lembrar-lhe de uma coisa...

- Lembra-me então. – disse com sarcasmo, encostou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços.

Sasuke tomou essa postura como se o outro negasse bravamente tudo antes mesmo de dizer.

- Não se aproxime dele mais. Se for para agir da mesma forma que agiu da primeira vez, pode ter certeza que não vai acontecer coisas boas, porque não vai sobrar apenas para você. Vai sobrar para Naruto, que não tem nada haver com esse seu apetite descontroladamente impulsivo. – respondeu sério.

Itachi revirou os olhos inquieto.

- Não é como se ele não fosse irresistível, apenas não sei o que me deu.

- Tem certeza que não está apaixonado?

- Sim

- É só desejo da carne?

- Sim.

- Por isso você tem de se manter longe dele. – Sasuke levantou-se da cadeira em desanimo. – Você certamente não quer nada sério. E se ele quiser... Vai ser pior ainda.

Sasuke retirou as duas xícaras já vazias da mesa e as pôs nas pia e saiu da cozinha em direção de seu quarto, estava na hora de seu programa da tarde preferido: Um passeio pelo parque. Algo que ele faria junto de Naruto pela primeira vez.

Enquanto isso, um Itachi abandonado na cozinha mergulhava em pensamentos. Andava de um lado para outro agitado, olhava para o céu se perguntado sobre o que sentia, como se os pássaros pudessem lhe responder com apenas o som de suas assas se debatendo.

Refletia sobre a primeira vez que se viu desejar uma pessoa de uma forma impulsiva, mas era difícil compreender essa cobiça. Quando ele estava no quarto de Naruto naquele dia, ele não pode parar para pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos.

**--- Flashback. ---**

_- Eu já notei que esse quarto é muito grande e confortável para aquela criança. – comentou Deidara enquanto olhava pela janela o movimento na rua._

_As pessoas estavam distantes e conversavam ativamente entre si animadas. Era um belo dia._

_- É sim. – respondeu fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si._

_- Mas eu acho que tudo isso de certa forma pareça com um... Um hospício, você não acha? _

_O loiro se virou para fitar o moreno, que o olhava com uma expressão de desdém._

_- Como?_

_- Tudo dentro desse casa é branco. Branco até demais. É um grande contraste com vocês: Uchihas. - voltou o olhara para a janela. -... Mas de algum modo... Parece fazer muito sentido. _

_Deidara disse mais para si do que para o outro, mas se surpreendeu pela ultima frase ter saído mais confortante do que deveria._

_- Não nos incomodamos com as suas criticas. – respondeu mais arrogante do que desejou transparecer._

_- Pois precisaria. Chega ser um pouco ameaçador. Acredito que a cor branca deixe vocês mais assustadores do que cores escuras. Pois o excesso de cada cor pode ser um problema na vida de uma pessoa..._

_O loiro parecia não se incomodar com a insolência do moreno._

_- Explique-se._

_- Exemplo: Se uma casa tiver o excesso da cor vermelha, seus habitantes terão certas influências sobre ela, como ter uma grande necessidade de sexo._

_- E se a casa for como a nossa... Como você mesmo diz: branca e com manicômios... Qual seria a influência que caberia a nós?_

_- Bom o excesso dessa cor resulta na convivência com outras pessoas. Indica que são descontrolados e solitários. _

_- Talvez você esteja certo. – sorriu marotamente. Quando o Uchiha notou que o loiro não responderia continuou. - Talvez nós sejamos assim, não? Descontrolados..._

_Um silêncio atormentador se instalou. Deidara sentiu os olhos do moreno se aproximar de uma forma precipitada e se virou preocupado para a direção do outro._

_- Por que está me olhando desse jeito?_

_- Sabe... Eu também não sei... _

_Itachi colocou uma mão na nuca do outro e o puxou para um beijo forte e arrebatador. Não dando tempo de o loiro reagir. _

_Seus lábios eram quentes, diferente dos dele, dando um leve choque em si mesmo ao notar que o outro retribuía de uma forma mais tímida, nem por isso menos intensa. _

_Itachi enlaçou sua outra mão na cintura do rapaz e o apertou contra si, fazendo um gemido abafado sair dos lábios rosados do outro._

_O mais velho teve a genialidade de passar a mão sorrateiramente pelo abdômen do outro e escorrendo-a até a superfície de cima da calça... E de repente tudo se acabou. _

_Deidara havia conseguido evitar que algo mais acontecesse ali. Mas sua respiração era árdua. Seus pulmões suplicavam por ar urgentemente._

_- IDIOTA! – o loiro gritou. – Você vai me pagar por isso. Eu não queria isso... – sua respiração ainda era violenta. _

_-... Você retribuiu. _

_- Eu posso muito bem acabar com esse seu orgulho. – se aproximou nervoso. – como se atreve a beijar uma autoridade? Eu posso muito bem me vingar por isso... Eu posso lhe tirar aquela criança... VOCÊ PENSOU NISSO? _

_Deidara saiu dali com passos rápidos e pesados, parecendo uma criança mimada que acabou de ter uma briga com os pais, ele estava enfurecido e não se esqueceria tão rapidamente do que aconteceu naquele quarto._

**--- Fim do Flashback---**

- Eu vou ficar louco dentro dessa casa.

Itachi saiu nervoso da cozinha, saindo praticamente correndo para longe de seu lar enquanto batia ferozmente a porta a sua frente.

--

- Espere! Eu estou quase pronto!

- Vou começar a contar até dez. – suspirou. – Um... Dois...

Sasuke estava de frente para a porta do quarto de Naruto; ele esperava o loiro impacientemente do lado de fora.

- Seis... Sete...

Ambos haviam combinado de saírem juntos para um passeio de bicicleta no parque principal de Konoha. Naruto estava tão animado que não conseguia se decidir com que roupa aproveitaria esse lindo dia que ele estava prestes a encarar com um sorriso estridente.

- CALMA! – gritou Naruto entrando em pânico ao ouvir alguém correndo.

Ao ouvir uma porta batendo forte, saiu do quarto na hora. Naruto se virou para a direção do barulho, mas não viu ninguém, só uma porta fechada.

- Espere... – sussurrou baixinho.

De repente uma mão tampa os olhos do loiro, que se assusta com o ato.

- Tio... – Uzumaki se virou para ver quem estava atrás de si. E sorriu de leve ao ver a expressão satisfeita do outro. -... Não tem graça, pensei que já tinha ido, você me assustou com aquele barulho.

- É eu percebi; Mas não fui eu, foi seu _papai_. – Sasuke pronunciou a ultima palavra em tom de gozação; Que passou completamente desprevenido pelo menor.

Naruto apresentou um sorriso encantador ao outro e abaixou a cabeça.

- Desculpe a demora! Eu... Eu só queria ficar bonito, é que... Eu nunca fui a um parque... – mordeu o lábio inferior e fitou as mãos.

- Naruto... – o moreno disse, ele estava no fim do corredor abrindo a porta enfrente a si. – Vai ficar ai falando sozinho?

O loiro olhou surpreso por não perceber que o outro havia se afastado.

- Quer ficar? – Sasuke sorriu maroto e ameaçou a fechar a porta. Quando viu o outro correr em sua direção sorrindo, achou justo retribuir um á altura.

--

O dia estava esplendido. O ar estava úmido com a recente chuva do dia anterior, e o arco-íris parecia se negar de deixar de iluminar coloridamente aquele parque. O sol estava ao centro, brilhava fortemente, igualando-se ao sorriso de um garoto que descansava no banco da sorveteria de tanto correr pelos pequenos bosques daquele lugar.

É claro que o passeio não podia estar melhor, havia crianças por todos os lados, brincando animadamente com seus pais, amigos, irmãos... E até animais. Porem, um loiro não. Ele admirava entusiasmado ás pessoas interagindo umas com as outras, enquanto lambia levemente cada gota que cismava em cair de seu sorvete de flocos.

- Parece delicioso. – comentou Sasuke inconsciente, enquanto olhava maliciosamente para Naruto que lambia as bordas da casquinha lentamente.

O loiro permitiu sorrir um pouco e se se aproximou do maior, sentando-se ao lado do moreno.

Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver Naruto se aproximar quase que naturalmente de si.

- Esta sim. Só que não para de derreter... Estou cansado de ficar chupando...

O Uchiha permitiu abrir um pouco a boca. _"Por que você não vem me...". _Sasuke balançou a cabeça levemente antes de proferir a pergunta. Em um ato de tentar se controlar, depositou seus cotovelos sobre os joelhos e suspirou profundamente tentando se acalmar.

- Bom. – levantou-se abruptamente. – Vamos. Não quer tentar andar de bicicleta de novo?

- Sim. Quero. – Naruto levantou-se do banco branco e pegou sua raposinha e a colocou no cestinho dianteiro da bicicleta e jogou o papel (a única coisa que sobrou do sorvete) no lixo.

Já tinha se passado mais de três horas que o Naruto e Sasuke andavam lado a lado pelo parque inteiro. Sasuke teve a paciência de ensinar o loiro a andar de bicicleta e ter confiança em si para andar sozinho; Era muito divertido para ele ver o pequeno dar tudo de si para alcançar seu objetivo.

Ao contrario do moreno, Naruto fazia isso para presenciar um sorriso de reconhecimento. Gostava de provar um pouco da sensação de ser uma companhia agradável, pois é tudo o que Sasuke é para ele.

--

Itachi não podia fugir por muito tempo, daqui alguns minutos ele receberia a desconfortável visita do representante do conselho tutelar: Deidara.

Se aquele cara citasse para ele as conseqüências de seus atos novamente ele iria fica impulsivo novamente, só que dessa vez ele não beijaria ele, ele seria bem mais malvado.

- Vejo que estou sozinho dentro dessa casa.

Itachi punia Deidara mentalmente por fazê-lo permanecer em casa em um dia lindo como aquele, mas o que ele faria? Andaria pelo parque junto de Naruto e Sasuke, correndo o risco de ser confundido como um casal gay assumido que acabara de adotar um adolescente com um ar infantil e 'delicado'. Não mesmo. Ele estava mal-humorado demais para fazer algo como isso.

Talvez ficar em seu quarto jogado na cama lendo um bom livro de Leil Lowndes, faria bem para si mesmo. Tinha em seu quarto os três livros recentes da autora. Pegou todos e começou a ler os títulos vendo qual era o mais interessante.

Primeiro: _'Como conversar com qualquer pessoa. '_

Segundo: '_Como fazer qualquer pessoa se apaixonar por você. '_

Terceiro: _'Como fazer todo mundo gostar de você. '_

Itachi tentava se lembrar o porquê de comprar livros com títulos tão preocupantemente sociais. Por que um Uchiha se preocuparia com o que as outras pessoas pensam? Por que se preocuparia em fazer as pessoas gostarem dele? Desde quanto se sentiu tão criticamente baixo com sua... Alto confiança.

Ele sabia que não tinha motivo algum para odiar aquele livro, ou se sentir baixo apenas pela sua curiosidade, afinal aquilo não mataria o seu orgulho. Não? Afinal, ele já chegou a ler 'livros' muito insano, não faria mal aprender cada vez mais em termos sociais.

Escolheu a opção de numero um: _'Como conversar com qualquer pessoa. '_

- Como? – perguntou como se a capa do livro pudesse responder aos seus delírios.

_Dig Dong. _

Ouviu-se a campainha agudamente irritante.

Itachi andou até a porta e abriu com a mais cara de tédio.

- Bom tarde! – disse o loiro entrando na casa.

- Vai demorar? – perguntou fechando a porta.

- Bem, me diz você. – respondeu divertido.

- É assim que os representantes do conselho agem em período de trabalho? – perguntou sarcástico.

-... Não...

Deidara se virou sério para o moreno que estava sem camisa.

Itachi percebeu os olhar de o loiro explorar seu corpo. Sorriu satisfeito para a boca entreaberta do outro.

- Quer tocar? – perguntou se aproximando.

- Não. – respondeu firme. Ele não iria se render aos encantos daquele ser escrupuloso e insensível... Não hoje... – Afinal... – ergueu uma sobrancelha e lhe dirigiu um olhar severo. – Estou aqui como representante do conselho de ética tutelar para garantir que vossa senhoria zela pela vida do adolescente que sustenta. E garantir ao governo se você corresponde a sua responsabilidade como tutor, e se possível, tirar as duvidas sobre o desenvolvimento familiar que você, o tutor, terá o auxilio através de mim. – se aproximou ameaçadoramente.

- Isso é o seu lema? Ou o 'governo' faz você vocês dizerem tais idiotices para as pessoas? – perguntou se curvando para encará-lo mais friamente. – Não me parece um emprego muito útil.

Deidara engoliu o ar, estava surpreendido como aquela cara podia ser potencialmente desagradável. Não pode evitar que seus olhos mostrassem-se tristes. Era sem duvida um desconsideração enorme.

Itachi apenas quis provocá-lo um pouco, mas só reconheceu o estrago que vez ao ver os olhos do outro, que estavam tão próximos, brilharem decepcionados.

- Uzumaki Naruto está? – perguntou quebrando o silencio intimidante.

- Não. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do outro.

- Tem alguma duvida que eu possa tirar?

- Sim. – Itachi lembrou-se da conversa com o irmão sobre Naruto. – Mas tem que ser com a presença de Sasuke e Naruto.

Deidara se virou e abriu a porta.

- Sendo assim. – desviou o olhar para o chão. - Tenha um ótimo final de semana.

Itachi observou o outro fechar a porta e andou até mesma pousando as duas mãos e a cabeça na porta; tentando se lembrar o porquê de ter sido tão idiota.

- Droga. – bateu bravamente o punho na porta.

Ele realmente precisava ler aquele livro, passava da hora de saber conversar com as pessoas...

--

Do lado de fora da casa, Deidara correu até seu carro, um Gol 1.8 prata, abriu e fechou a violentamente.

Não era fácil ter um emprego como aquele, mas ele tinha que ter, aos 21 anos era difícil encontrar um emprego realmente bom, sendo que ele estudava na matine.

Ele queria estudar arte, saber tudo sobre ela. E como a faculdade é paga ele tinha que trabalhar para estudar. Mas isso não quer dizer que seu emprego era inútil, ele trabalhava todos os dias da semana e nunca se queixou. Era um emprego bom, não deveria ser desprezado.

Suspirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Contou até 10, mas não funcionou e chorou. Deixou as lágrimas correrem e as limpou quando aqueceu suas bochechas.

Mas mesmo assim, por que a opinião de um rico infeliz e desafortunado importava tanto?

--

Iria começar a escurecer e Sasuke via o cansaço de Naruto surgir.

- Vamos assistir o sol se por, e logo em seguida vamos para casa, tudo bem? – perguntou.

- Está bem.

Sasuke encostou sua bicicleta na arvore e sentou-se na sombra de uma arvore. Naruto fez o mesmo, sentando-se ao lado do maior.

A luz brilhava sobre ambos com calmaria e gentileza, era como se a beleza se esvaziava. O cheiro e ar úmido trazido pelo rio adiante, dava um sonolência.

- Espero não ter ficado chateado por ter feito Itachi lhe tirar daqueles cursos para profissionais.

O maior voltou-se para o loiro que tinha um sorriso simples nos lábios.

- Não, não. Eu gostei muito. – seu sorriso cresceu. – Se eu continuasse com aqueles cursos eu acho que não estaria aqui com você. Estaria em casa fazendo um turbilhão de deveres.

- Mas e agora o que você faz de útil com esse seu tempo vago? – perguntou sorrateiro, fitando o horizonte.

- Bem... – Naruto abaixou o olhara para a grama e começou a passar a mão em uma margarida florescida. – Eu desenho. Desenho tudo o que vejo, ou o que sinto.

Sasuke desviou o olhar novamente para o outro.

- Eu acho que desenho muito bem. – Sorriu. – Você gostaria de ver meus desenhos?

- Então...

Naruto fez um bico gracioso e abriu bem os olhos como se não quisesse deixar passar nenhuma informação.

- SIIIIIIM? – perguntou cantarolando a palavra.

- Sim.

O sorriso do loiro era previsível no ponto de vista de Sasuke, ele sempre sabia quando ele ia mostrar-lhe _aquele_ sorriso.

Entreolharam-se até que Naruto fitasse á grama corado, mas com o mesmo sorriso estampado em seus lábios.

- Olá. – diz uma voz fina.

Ambos se assustaram, ao ver Sakura em frente, ao lado de duas mulheres exuberantes como tal. Todas vestiam roupas decotadas e vulgares.

- O que quer? – perguntou grosso o moreno.

- Nunca te vi por aqui. – estreitou o olhar ao se virar para o loiro. – Não me diga que é por causa desse moleque.

O mais velho suspirou cansado procurando não enlouquecer e ceder o controle com aquela voz desconcertada.

- Quer mesmo que eu responda? – encostou-se o Uchiha no tronco da arvore.

Haruno Sakura suspirou nervosamente.

- Não aceito ser desrespeitada por você, teme. Você me pertence. E não sou eu que pertenço a você.

- Você se meteu comigo porque _você quis_. Infelizmente, estamos juntos por que _você quer_. – seu tom era ameaçador.

- E isso dificilmente ira mudar, ira ser meu cachorrinho até que morra. – Sakura curvou-se olhando amarguradamente para o outro. – _Meu_. Você é meu. Não vou permitir que você fique de onda com outros caras, só para satisfazer suas curiosidades safadas. Tratasse de se livrar desse lixo. – apontou para Naruto.

- Só tem um lixo aqui, e eu estou olhando para ele. – respondeu com um olhar demoníaco que fez Sakura estremecer.

Naruto observava tudo assustado. Ver Sasuke agindo de uma forma bruta, igualmente a outra, não era nada agradável.

- Sasuke... – Naruto apertou fracamente a camiseta do maior que estava sentado ao seu lado. O moreno ainda estava visivelmente irritado, olhou Naruto de cima com seu raro olhar com ira, que fez o menor temer por um segundo, mas logo se lembrou de quem olhara. -... Não, não fale assim... Não olhe assim...

Não é prazeroso ver o rosto de quem se gosta repleto de dor e incompreensão. Sasuke descobriu isso ao olhar para o pequeno.

Seu olhar agressivo morreu, mas...

- Não se mete retardado, essa é uma conversa entre adultos, animais ficam de fora. – respondeu a rosada ao notar a atenção no moreno voltar a si.

O maior levantou-se num vulto e empurrou a outra que caiu no chão ao tropeçar em uma pedra.

- Se você não aprender a respeitar as pessoas que me rodeiam, eu mesmo irei acabar com o nosso contrato. - respondeu ele andando em direção de sua bicicleta. – Vamos embora Naruto.

Naruto levantou-se rapidamente, pegou sua bicicleta e subiu sob a mesma. Antes de seguir Sasuke que estava a sua frente, olhou para trás. Aquela mulher o olhava com os lábios contraídos em tom de desprezo e nojo. Ela sibilou palavras que o loiro pode interpretar: "Você me paga por isso!". Sorriu ela, um sorriso crescente e cheio de maldade.

- Vamos Naruto. – disse Sasuke chamando a atenção do loiro em um tom imperativo.

- H-hai. – respondeu ele colocando o pé no pedal e pedalando até o maior que o esperava a certa distancia.

--

Já era noite. O Uchiha mais velho e Naruto estavam reunidos na sala esperando Sasuke terminar de fazer um... Ramen? Sim. O moreno havia perguntado se alguém ali presente tinha alguma preferência sobre o que ele deveria preparar. Levou um previsível vácuo de Itachi e uma resposta animada do loirinho.

Naruto notou que Sasuke não parecia estar incomodado com o que ouvira mais cedo, sobre a tal a arrogância daquela mulher. _Aquela mulher_. Ela o ameaçou antes de ir. Ela iria fazer algo que desestabilizasse a paz entre o Uchiha e ele; isso o deixava triste e preocupado, mas Sasuke transparecia uma confiança, ele sabia que o relacionamento de ambos não iria se abalar por causa dela.

O loiro permitiu disfarçar o sorriso tímido e corado, se acanhou no sofá abraçou suas pernas. Olhava sem realmente entender o que se passava na novela. Até que um suspiro pesado e nervoso chama sua atenção.

Itachi estava com o braço esticado na parte mais alta do sofá, e na outra mão estava o controle remoto. Ele também olhava para a televisão sem ao menos prestar atenção.

Naruto se perguntava o que se passava com ele. Devia ter acontecido algo.

- Está pronto. – disse Sasuke do outro cômodo.

Itachi se levantou preguiçosamente, Naruto foi correndo para a cozinha e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras de quatro lugares.

Sasuke pôs o prato em frente ao loiro que mordeu os lábios inferiores de desejo, ao ver o estado fervente da comida. O cheiro não pediu licença para invadir a cozinha inteira, era um cheiro convidativo e quente, uma sensação casual de se sentir relaxado na própria casa, que só o miojo pode oferecer.

- Eu vou comer no quarto. – comentou Itachi pela primeira vez desde que eles haviam chegado.

Sasuke o observou, seu irmão estava estressado, e obviamente ele não queria passar esse estresse adiante. Muito educado da parte dele.

- Certo. Por que vai dormir tão cedo?

- Não vou dormir, vou ler. Quero terminar de ler um livro ainda hoje.

- Hm. – Sasuke lembrou-se de quando foi à livraria com seu irmão. E sorriu malicioso. Ele pensou em dizer coisas fúteis, entretanto, não era necessário deixa-lo mais estressado. Bom, ele podia fazer um comentáriozinho nada maldoso. – Eu li aqueles livros que você comprou semana passada, posso assegurar que ajuda muito. – sorriu marotamente inconsciente.

- Ah, é? – perguntou cruzando os braços em um tom de repulsa e sarcasmo.

- É sim. – permitiu seu sorriso maroto crescer um pouco, no entanto com cautela. – É bom. Ajudou-me muito. – Sasuke lançou um olhar nada discreto ao Naruto que esperava a comida esfriar um pouco.

Itachi pensou em perguntar, algo como: _"Te ajudou com ele?". _Mas ele não disse, ao invés disso ficou com um olhar pensativo. Não faria perguntas como essas para o irmão, ainda mais quando ele tinha aquele sorriso esperto e convencido no rosto, que dizia: _"No entanto, sou mais feliz que você, por isso irei esnobar com o meu olhar fodão." _

Bom...

Apesar de tudo, Sasuke era um Uchiha, assim como ele.

O mais novo notou o silencio do outro e voltou-se para o fogão, e pôs comida para o irmão, já que Itachi nunca chegara perto de uma panela. Entregou o prato sem ao menos ouvir um 'obrigado', ao invés disso ouviu paços se tornando mais distantes.

Terminou de por a comida para si e sentou-se. De frente a Naruto que esperava o outro para comer.

- Itadakimasu. – disse o moreno com um sorriso gentil para o loiro que corou um pouco mais devolveu o sorriso em grande estilo.

Foi uma janta agradável. Foi uma boa leitura. Até que a noite finalmente expirou.

E que Domingo seja bem-vindo.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/a:** Jesus, vocês não sabem o que me acontece quando eu escrevo essa Fic. Gente, eu tenho colapsos mentais quando faço Naruto sendo tão inocente. Às vezes eu grito feito louca em casa _(pura verdade)._ Um exemplinho:

*****Dramatização de uma escritora Yaoi'ista. *** |O| |O|**

_Sasuke admirava Naruto chupando animadamente seu sorvetinho._

_- Parece delicioso. – comentou Sasuke inconsciente, enquanto olhava maliciosamente para Naruto que lambia as bordas da casquinha lentamente._

_[A escritora se arrepiou toda ao imaginar a cara de tesão de Sasuke.*-------*]_

_- Esta sim. Só que não para de derreter... Estou cansado de ficar chupando..._

_[A escritora imaginou cenas nada ingênuas e morreu com a perda de sangue. ** hemorragia nasal Mata. T.T]_

***** Fim da dramatização. *****

Comento: 

Essas situações me deixam louca. Às vezes eu grito pra mim mesma: _"DROGA SASUKE! SE JOGA NELE! TIRA A ROUPA DELE! ENFIA NELE!" _eu particularmente não sou tão masoquista quanto sasuke. (_Eu não ia agüentar ver Naruto chupando animadamente seu sorvetinho pomposo). _

....

Mas eu também acho importante lembrar que nesse capitulo teve mais ItaDei. Eu adorei a 'introduzida' do Flashback para esclarecer alguns fatos importantes.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

**Ah... E eu gosto muito de fazer essa relação linda de IRMÃOS.**

**Bom, até mais. 'Vejo' vocês em breve néah? **

**;D**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e se caso não... Pode deixar dicas? Eu só sobrevivo através de criticas ou elogios. *---***

* * *

**No próximo capitulo de Beijinho no escuro com o titio:**

Eles estavam muito próximos. Próximos de mais. Os corpos de tocavam e uma sensação de compatibilidade surgiu.

Naruto não podia sentar no colo do moreno daquele jeito, algo poderia acontecer...

- Titio. - disse corado. - Ensina-me a viver do jeito certo.

Era demais ter aquele pequeno corpo sentado encima se si, era tortuosamente aliviante. Sasuke enlaçou seu braço direito na cintura de Naruto, e com uma mão levantou o rosto do loirinho para que o outro o fitasse nos olhos.

- Eu irei. - sorriu ao ver os olhos do outro brilhar. - Entretanto, ensinarei a beijar-me primeiro.

* * *


	6. Cansaço

**Beijinho no escuro com o titio.**

**Sexto Capítulo: Cansaço**

Era domingo. Sasuke odiava domingo. Parecia que todas as preocupações da semana sobrecarregavam nesse dia infernal. Afinal, nem havia conseguido dormir direito, o seu telefone não parou de tocar varias garotas com quem saia ao mesmo tempo pareciam ter decidido ligar naquele dia. Inclusive Sakura, a qual tinha ligado mais de 20 vezes só na madrugada.

Sasuke imaginou que ela talvez ela estivesse no cio, e que queria muito ele por perto nesse momento para 'mostrar como se faz ao modo Uchiha'. Porem Sasuke pensou que seria ótimo realizar mais uma daquelas loucuras sexuais que fazia com a rosada. Apesar de não ser romântico, Sasuke sentia uma atração muito forte por ela.

Sempre ficaram juntos, sem correntes ou relacionamento. Apenas diversão. E isso ocorria desde os 11 anos, que foi quando eles tiveram sua primeira experiência juntos. Mesmo que não tenha sido com ela que o moreno perdeu a virgindade.

Sasuke sabia que a rosada sempre foi obcecada por ele, por isso permitia que o outro a traísse descaradamente, sem exigir nada em troca. E diferente do dele, Sakura se manterá fiel e devotada a esse 'relacionamento'. Até que aos 13 anos, ambos foram flagrados fazendo sexo no banheiro da escola. Os garotos que os flagrarão se esconderam para filmar o tal ato, e logo em seguida, espalhar para toda escola.

Sasuke havia chegado naquele ambiente assustado, de repente todos os garotos o felicitavam perguntando se a experiência era boa, se tinha gostado. Que ele era um sortudo e precoce. Todos os garotos o invejavam mais ainda. Já as garotas, umas o achavam insensível, outras a olhavam com ambição, mas certamente ninguém o discordava.

Já Sakura, fora chamada como a garota suja, fácil e vadia. Havia perdido admiradores que gostavam dela, amigas – pois estas passaram a ser mal-faladas. E perdeu seu respeito, e principalmente o orgulho próprio. Todas as garotas a olhavam com nojo, já os garotos se insinuavam para ela com rudeza. Todos foram grosseiros com ela. Inclusive sua família, que deixou te der orgulho da filha quando o vídeo ficou famoso na cidade.

Sasuke sabia que Sakura se transformara numa megera depois do ocorrido. Como ato de rebeldia passou a vestir roupas curtas e declarar com fervor que gozou muito naquele dia. Não se importando mais com a burocracia, e sim com a vulgaridade. Sakura foi convidada a se retirar da escola junto com Sasuke, pois ambos corromperam a imagem da escola. Só que Sakura foi internada numa escola só para garotas em outra cidade e Sasuke numa perto de sua casa. O alvoroço havia passado com o tempo, mas o trauma permaneceu na vida de Sakura.

Anos se passaram, até que Sasuke ia se matricular na Haruno University, a melhor faculdade do estado. Da qual a família de Sakura era a dona. Ele tinha esperanças de não encontrá-la por lá, e vê-la jogar a culpa pela vida dela ser droga nele, mas quando a encontrou tudo o que aconteceu foi diferente do que havia pensado...

- Droga! Eu não devia ter aceitado a viver sob essas condições. – resmungou Sasuke, nervoso. Se lembrado do trato que havia se iniciado a exatos quatros anos.

... Sakura prometera que Sasuke não precisara pagar absolutamente nada com matérias, mensalidades, viagens, nada. Apenas, uma exigência...

- "Que tudo seja como era antes..." - repetiu Sasuke ao lembrar-se do que Sakura lhe pediu.

E ele aceitou. Na época não tinha intenção de gastar com abundância seu dinheiro. Mas agora se via preso a ela, e de acordo o com o trato que ainda tem com a garota. Teria de suportar mais anos. Mesmo que seja fantástico dormir ao lado da outra tantas vezes por mês. Ele não queria vê-la se intrometer em sua vida... Mas a voz dela fazia um eco em sua cabeça: "Que tudo seja como era antes..." e continuava a sendo. Infelizmente.

- Bom dia. – disse Naruto entrando no quarto de Sasuke.

- Ah, bom dia. – disse o moreno.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou Naruto com o olhar preocupado ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava na cama.

- Hm. Por quê? Parece que eu dormi mal?- perguntou Sasuke meio grosseiro. Era óbvio que não havia dormido bem.

Naruto evitou olhar para o outro que também se sentou na cama, e viu seu peito nu e cabelos bagunçados. Parecia um Deus, com mau-humor e com infinito sensualismo.

- Sim. Bem... É que eu ouvi seu celular tocar muitas vezes durante a noite...

Naruto achou melhor não continuar e não continuo. Sasuke pegou o celular com desgosto, olhou por alguns segundos e jogou perto de Naruto para que ele o olhasse.

27 chamadas perdidas

123 novas mensagens

Naruto não segurou a curiosidade e viu quem era o remetente. Alguns eram de números desconhecidos, mas a maioria vinha de Haruno Sakura.

- É aquela mulher que me provocou ontem? – disse o pequeno um pouco chocado.

- São mensagens de Haruno Sakura? – perguntou despreocupado.

- Sim.

Sasuke suspirou.

- Então é ela. – Sasuke viu o rosto do outro se converter numa expressão triste, e se surpreendeu por aquilo dar uma sensação horrível na boca do estomago. – Venha Naruto. – disse gentil. – Se aproxime.

O outro ainda cabisbaixo se aproximou e ficou de frente para o moreno que o puxou para seu peito, deixando corpo de Naruto sobre o seu. Deixando-o envergonhado e aliviado.

- Não se preocupe Naruto. Ela não te fará nada.

Naruto suspirou e se levantou para encara os olhos do moreno de forma intensa, porem colocou suas mãos pequenas sob no peito do outro que sentiu o toque enrijecer e provocar uma sensação quente no coração, um arrepio que passava por toda a sua coluna.

- Você... Não creio que namore alguém como ela titio. – disse ele com pesar e com os olhos molhados. – Ela te faz feliz?

Sasuke achou melhor dizer a verdade e omitir coisas na qual o loiro não compreenderia.

- Não, mas eu tenho um dever com ela. – disse num tom cansado. – A felicidade é algo que não sinto com freqüência, é algo raro para mim. Mas eu a sinto quando vejo Itachi e você, Naruto...

Naruto ficou feliz ao ouvir o outro dizer coisas leves e descontraídas, coisas que faziam seu peito palpitar de um jeitinho gosto.

- Que bom tio. – disse com olhar triste. – Não me sinto tão bem quanto você em relação à ela, mas eu... Acho que isso tudo é mais difícil para você porque é um adulto. E eu... Nada vivi, não sei de quase nada. Você deve saber né tio?Então me ensina tio...

Olhou Naruto para baixo e Sasuke levantou seu rosto, era doce, gostoso, excitante, ver o outro se aproximar bem marotamente seu corpo do moreno. Sasuke se sentia um lobo mal, prestes a comer a adorável chapeuzinho. Ele tentara se concentrar no que o outro dizia, mas ver o loiro com os olhos focados e sérios, fazendo esforço para não chorar. Era adorável demais, fofo...

- O que? – disse se preocupando em não parecer excitado. Afinal, por baixo daquele lençol além de ter certo membro muito endurecido, também havia a falta de uma cueca para cobri-lo. E Naruto estava sentado exatamente em cima dele. Uma tortura intensamente maravilhosa.

Eles estavam muito próximos. Próximos de mais. Os corpos se tocavam. E uma sensação de compatibilidade surgiu.

Naruto não podia sentar no colo do moreno daquele jeito, algo poderia acontecer...

- Titio. - disse corado. - Ensina-me a viver do jeito certo.

Era demais ter aquele pequeno corpo sentado em cima de si, era tortuoso e dava certo alivio. Sasuke enlaçou seu braço direito na cintura de Naruto, e com uma mão levantou o rosto do loirinho para que o outro o fitasse nos olhos.

- Eu irei. - sorriu ao ver os olhos do outro brilhar de forma surpresa. - Entretanto, ensinarei a beijar-me primeiro.

Sasuke aproximou os rostos, Naruto fechou os olhos inconscientemente. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas ao julgar pelas batidas de seu coração parecia ser a coisa certa a fazer.

Seus lábios se aproximavam, lentamente. Provocando agonia e desespero, um formigamento nada normal parecia puxá-los para esse beijo natural e romântico que nenhum dos dois terá sentido. Entretanto, ele não aconteceu. Itachi chegou na hora exata e berrou aos quatro ventos:

- O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – assustou Naruto que caiu para trás. Longe do Uchiha mais novo.

- Bom dia. – disse Sasuke sarcástico. Por vez, o moreno continuava imbatível. Mas pressentia uma dor de cabeça insuportável.

- SEU PEVERTIDO! CORROMPIDOR! DESCARRADO! DEPRAVADO! IMORAL! – Itachi se dirigiu até a cama e apontou o dedo na cara de Sasuke, e olhou para Naruto de esquerda, esse estava do outro lado da cama se escondendo do pai. – Venha Naruto, não vai ficar mais um segundo se quer perto desse pedófilo.

Itachi saiu do quarto puxando o loiro, ele bateu a porta com força sem se importar de quebrara ou não. Imediatamente Sasuke se reprimiu, porque Naruto não fechou a porta?Porque ele não parecia notar que era perigoso sentar-seno colo dele daquele jeito? Era demasiado provocante e inocente que parecia até certo ponto falso, mas quando olhava naqueles olhos se perdia, se descontrolava e sabia que tinha algo ali, diante de si, que era a sinceridade de uma alma pura, assim como a de um anjo. Anjo.

Mas Sasuke começou a pensar no quão tudo isso era perigoso, não podia brincar com Naruto. Afinal, não sabia se o que ele sentia era 'físico' ou 'químico', ou quem sabe, a junção perfeita dos dois, e o principal, Naruto não estava preparado para uma relação intensa – na qual estaria destinado a ter se fosse com Sasuke. Desejo ou paixão.

- O que é um pedófilo?

O Uchiha ouviu uma voz no fim do corredor, leve e suave perguntando num tom cuidadoso. Julgou ser a voz de Naruto, e engoliu um seco. Sabia que Itachi o iria desmoralizá-lo e humilhá-lo, fazendo o menor perder toda a imagem idealizada que tinha de Uchiha Sasuke. Aquilo fez com que ele se escondesse embaixo dos travesseiros e abafasse a resposta que seu irmão teria dado ao outro.

Ele tinha tanta vontade de socá-lo que tinha que se segurar em sua cama. Por ter interrompido o beijo, por criticá-lo diante de Naruto... Tudo. Ah, se ele visse seu estado deprimente, provavelmente sua auto-estima seria abalada. Porem, sua raiva foi suprimida pelo sono, e a acabou dormindo, tendo sonhos insanos e pesadelos horrendos.

Quando acordou sentiu seus dedos formigando, e os olhou, estavam apertando com força no lençol. Olhou para a janela, até que percebeu que já era tarde de domingo. Resolveu sair de casa e deixar seus males ali, e todos aqueles sentimentos... Nostálgicos.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, colocou uma camisa azul escura e justa com um V enorme na gola, mostrando discretamente seu peito definido. Uma calça preta levemente justa e um tênis Vibe qualquer. Nem olhou para o espelho com tanto mau-humor. Escovou os dentes e lavou seu rosto. Passou pelo corredor e percebeu que estava sozinho na casa, partiu batendo a porte sem trancá-la.

Um passeio faria bem para ele, e deixou-se ser guiado pelas pernas, até que sua falta de rumo o levou até o parque. Era onde ele havia estado no dia anterior com Naruto, sorriu sem perceber, porem seu sorriso morreu quando se lembrou de ter encontrado Sakura lá, dizendo coisas maldosas para o loiro, machucando-o, e por conseqüência ele também. Ele sentia medo, era isso... Era medo. Através de Naruto, Sasuke podia reproduzir o ocorrido com Sakura, tornar algo proibido numa grande publicidade. Ou simplesmente podia, corrompe-lo assim como fez com Sakura, traumatizá-lo, destruir seu bom senso.

E o Uchiha sentou-se no banquinho da praça após comprar um sorvete de kiwi, chegou a óbvia conclusão que não suportaria tal responsabilidade, tal... Culpa. Afinal, nada doeria mais ao ver aquela inocência morrer...

- Isso é irônico, não? – disse um homem de cabelos prateados e com parte do rosto coberto. Só agora Sasuke pareceu notá-lo. – Boa tarde, Uchiha.

- O que é irônico? – Sasuke reconheceu aquela face, era de seu professor do ensino fundamental e médio, Hatake Kakashi e não era surpresa nenhuma encontrá-lo ali. Entretanto, ignorou seu comprimento.

- Não é nada, apenas o fato de um dia tão maravilhoso como hoje não altera o humor de algumas pessoas! – Kakashi deixou bem claro que se tratava de Sasuke, sua aura parecia afastar as pessoas ao redor. Uma garotinha que passava com a bicicleta, achou prudente retornar pelo mesmo caminho, imaginando tratar-se de criminosos, afinal um dos homens no banco tinha um olhar assassino, o outro, escondia seu rosto. Suspeitos, eram o que pareciam. Depois de um breve momento, perguntou: - E então, você tem um motivo?

Sasuke se lembrou de muitas conversas que tivera com aquele homem e muitas delas começavam assim, ele perguntava como se não tivesse muito interesse e acabava deixando o moreno falando sozinho. Sasuke queria desabafar, falar apenas, mas sabia que Kakashi se entediava rapidamente, então seria breve, deixando o mistério de lado.

- Andam acontecendo certas coisas, difíceis. – suspirou. – Adotei uma criança.

Sasuke podia imaginar a boca de Kakashi abrir em sinal de surpresa – já que não podia vê-la.

- Sério? – ainda incrédulo.

- É verdade. Eu o vi na TV, estavam o torturando e jogando água naquele corpinho pequeno. Acabei intervindo... Uzumaki Naruto é seu nome. Duvido que tenha paciência para ensiná-lo, ele esta perdido em muitas matérias da escola.

Kakashi se lembrou de algo vago em sua mente, como se já tivesse ouvido falar desse acontecimento, talvez não na TV, mas através de outra pessoa, Uzumaki Naruto aquele nome o deixou pensativo, entretanto logo deixou de lado.

- Esta me dizendo que quer aulas particulares? – com um sorriso feliz.

- Sim, seria uma boa, o loirinho precisa. Depois combinamos direito, afinal a opinião de Itachi também é importante naquela casa.

- Ok. – se endireitou no banco para encarar melhor o outro. – Afinal, qual é o problema em relação ao outro?

"Sexo. Ou melhor, a falta dele." Mas achou que seria revelador demais contar algo tão intimo.

- Só esta sendo difícil me controlar... – seu olhar se tornou distante. Kakashi entendeu aquilo como uma confissão romântica, e mais uma vez se assustou com o que ouvia. – Bom, eu vou indo. – Sasuke se levantou ansioso. – Até mais.

- Tudo bem. Até.

Kakashi observou o outro se afastar, recordou-se de quando o moreno era pequeno e nos problemas em que se metera. Recordou-se do vídeo com Haruno Sakura e do quanto se sentiu culpado por ter destruído a vida dela e agora após tantos anos, Sakura é um fardo.

E aquele jovem que ele adotara? Provocando uma falta de controle? Como assim? Será no sentido malicioso?

Kakashi viu o céu escurecer, lembrou-se que estava atrasado para encontra com Iruka e começou a caminhar de volta para casa, enfiando suas mãos nos bolsos da bermuda. Sentiu seu all star preto molhar ao pisar na poça, mas não se incomodou, pois percebeu que a chuva estava próxima e isso não alterou a velocidade em que andava.

Sua casa ficava na zona rural da cidade – longe do centro –, confundida sempre como uma pequena fazenda. Uma casa boa, de madeira resistente, quente e acolhedora, era seu lugar preferido, pois sempre que chegava tinha Iruka cozinhando especialmente para ele.

- Atrasado, como sempre. – um leve sorriso nos lábios. – Eu disse que seria melhor levar guarda-chuva, não disse? Além disso, obrigado por molhar toda a casa com suas pegadas.

- Hai.

Kakashi não disse mais nada, só sentiu que estava cansado quando passou pela porta de entrada. A verdade era que fazia um bom tempo que ele não estava totalmente descansado e saudável, parecia que sua vida estava sendo sugada e a razão era um tanto óbvia: Iruka. Hatake sempre gostou de Iruka, mas alem de não ser correspondido era completamente ignorado quando falava sobre o assunto.

Iruka tem 17 anos, e fazia pouco tempo que morava com Kakashi. Ele havia fugido de casa para procurar por um irmão de consideração, e escolheu viver ao lado de seu amigo e ex-professor: Kakashi, aquele que o amava desde que era bem pequeno e aquele que achava que a idade não devia ser elemento para separá-los, talvez respeitada, considerada, analisada, mas não um motivo fixo. Que saudade ele tinha de quando Iruka era pequeno, o abraçava e lhe dava carinho, sem ver malicia, ou medo em seus gestos, mas tudo mudou e se transformou para pior. Kakashi só ia para casa para comer, banhar e dormir, já fazia um bom tempo que não conversavam direito, era só pura educação. Entretanto, cada dia que passava Iruka ficava mais feliz, e Kakashi, infeliz.

Após um banho bem gelado, e o relaxamento completo de todos seus músculos. O mais velho colocou apenas uma cueca samba-canção, mostrando seu lindo e perfeito corpo, ele até se sentia um pouco pornô andando pela casa daquele jeito, mas sabia que sua beleza era completamente ignorada. Nem faria diferença se ele ficasse completamente nu.

- Como foi seu dia?

- Até que foi bom. Encontrei com Sasuke no parque, ele adotou uma criança.

Seu tom, fez com que o sorriso alheio sumisse.

- Espero achar logo Naruto, para também adotá-lo.

Um despertar surgiu dentro do peito do maior, "Naruto?", era o nome do menino que Sasuke adotou e também era o nome do irmão de consideração de Iruka. Ah, pois bem, a chance de ser a mesma pessoa era mínima, então Kakashi simplesmente ignorou a possibilidade. Indo em direção da lavanderia deixando seu tênis molhado lá, e colocando dentro de um cesto grande e azul suas roupas molhadas, se dirigiu ao seu quarto.

- Já vai dormir? Você tem que comer! – disse num tom confortante, voltando a sorrir.

- Já vou dormir, estou com mais sono do que fome. – suspirou Kakashi se virando para fitar Iruka estava lindo, corado e sorridente, teve que se segurar para não beijá-lo. Porem ignorou seu coração batendo desesperado, fazendo com que doesse cada vez mais, cada batida, forte e agonizante, tanto que suas palavras refletiram isso. Num sussurro baixo, Kakashi disse: - Boa noite, Iru-chan.

Virou-se, e dirigiu até seu quarto, sentou-se em sua cama, relaxando. Sentindo seu corpo se normalizar. Deitou e imergiu em pensamentos, estava cansado...

Iruka, não o aceitando. Iruka, não o amando. Iruka...

Kakashi fechou os olhos, cansado. Havia desistido de Iruka, e não voltaria atrás. Ele parecia até um sádico o olhando daquele jeito, como se Kakashi pudesse resistir, como se não doesse, mas o moreno não tinha culpa, afinal, ele só estava cansado de amar... Cansado...

_

* * *

_

**_N/a: Gente quanto tempo né? Saudades dessa fic?_**

Nunca achei que tudo ao meu redor poderia me inspirar numa fic, mas aconteceu... Desde a musica_ Glee - __Lean__on me. _Escrevê-la é uma grande batalha. Tive de rele-la, pois mal me lembrava dos meus planos pra fic. (E são muito bons, mas aceito sugestões) \o/

Sem falar que eu já tinha escrito esse capitulo outra vez. – só que estava completamente diferente. – E eu tinha deixado o pen drive com minha Beta. E nunca mais a vi. LLEMONY CADE VC? Putz, tinha ficado tão diferente.

Bom, naquela **VERSÃO OFICIAL DESSE CAPÍTULO**:

**Primeiro:** Kakashi sabia desde o inicio que Naruto vivia com Sasuke e Itachi.

**Segundo: **Iruka não morava com kakashi e nem o fazia sofre.

**Terceiro:** E... Sasuke tinha beijado Naruto. O.O (Me perdoem por isso, mas eu queria o primeiro beijo do loiro acontecesse num momento fodástico, o que eu não consegui fazer nesse capitulo.)

Acho que vou tirar um pouco o drama nos próximos Cap's e inserir o mistério. Hahaha. Pois tem tanta coisa ainda, TANTA... É a fic mais difícil de todas. Pois envolve muito detalhes. Espero que tenham gostado.

Agradeço as sugestões.

**_Mas com ambição... SERIA ÓTIMO TER MAIS!_**

**_\o/\o/_**

**BEIJOS.**

**:***

PS: Esse capítulo não foi betado. Sorry.


	7. Novidades

**Beijinho no escuro com o titio.**

**Sétimo Capítulo: Novidades **

Fazia uma semana que Kakashi dava aulas para Naruto, que por consequência, tornou-se um aluno exemplar em sala de aula.

Tudo mudara em uma semana.

Os Uchihas passavam o dia fora de casa e Naruto passara a fazer seus deveres domésticos e escolares em quarto sozinho. Era natural afinal. Um dia os mais velhos confiariam a casa a ele e ele zelaria por ela.

Compreendia que a responsabilidade dos mais velhos eram prioridades para que a vida profissional continue sendo um sucesso, no caso de Sasuke, os estudos.

Não se sentia mais sozinho, pois suas manhãs na escola tinham melhorado repentinamente e suas tardes em casa eram passadas com seu mais novo professor.

– Parabéns Naruto! – o mais velho sorria. – Você entendeu realmente o exercício! Avançamos muito hoje!

Kakashi guardava seu material com pressa, não via a hora de chegar a casa e ser presenteado com um sorriso harmonioso de Iruka.

Estava se acostumando com a presença de Naruto, gostava do pequeno. A partir de um determinado momento desconhecido, Kakashi passou a acreditar ou cogitar a possibilidade do 'Naruto do Iruka' ser o mesmo 'Naruto dos Uchihas'. Apesar de suas suspeitas, nunca comentou algo com alguém.

Era cedo.

Se suas suspeitas forem confirmadas – eventualmente no futuro. Ele calcularia exatamente seus passos dali por diante, afinal Iruka é obcecado em descobrir o paradeiro de Naruto e caso descubra pouco se importará com o sentimento dos Uchihas. E é claro que ele conhecia os Uchihas, sabia que eles devolveriam tal afronta com ataques ferozes. Por tanto, uma atitude cuidadosa seria necessária.

Colheria informações sobre o caso e decidiria se Iruka devera saber disso ou não, e claro, saber a opinião de Naruto caso uma relação entre os dois realmente tenha existido.

Paciência Kakashi tinha de sobra.

– Tenha uma boa tarde Naruto! – disse o sensei fechando a porta atrás de si.

Naruto sorria enquanto arrumava a mesa de estudos.

Prepararia o café-da-tarde.

Sabia que Itachi chegaria a qualquer momento e sabia principalmente que o mesmo nunca colocaria seus pés perto de um fogão. Foi até a padaria e comprou seis pães bem fresquinhos e aquecidos. Admirava a paisagem de volta, gostava em como o bairro era completamente cheio de arvores todas tão floridas nessa época do ano.

Itachi chegara a casa, completamente exausto, hoje era dia de visita do representante do conselho tutelar, só de pensar que veria Deidara novamente seu bom humor se esvaia.

Estacionou seu carro na garagem e partiu para a cozinha sendo embriagado pelo cheiro de café forte que emanava pela casa inteira.

Naruto arrumava a mesa enquanto uma iluminação intensamente amarelada tingia a cozinha, o sol estava partindo, mas ainda, colorindo. A janela aberta permitia uma brisa quente entrar e os cantos de passarinhos azuis pareciam surgir como nos contos de fada.

Itachi admirava Naruto que parecia um anjo de tão belo e delicado naquele cenário.

Uma criança tão linda e tão pura. _"Meu filho..."_

Sorriu ao ser notado_. "Tão previsível..."_

– Olá. Pai! Já arrumei a mesa! Sirva-se!

E foi o que Itachi fez, passaram um bom tempo conversando sobre assuntos rotineiros e Itachi afirmou que teria de viajar em pouco tempo, deixando Naruto sob os cuidados de Sasuke. O que deixou o loiro apreensivo... Ele tem evitado Sasuke e é claro que Itachi começou a desconfiar disso, só não sabia o porquê. Bom, talvez soubesse... Aquele quase beijo poderia ser o motivo, mas Itachi não conseguia levar a sério. Poderia ter sido apenas uma brincadeira do Sasuke com Naruto, nada com que se preocupar. Ele preferiu pensar assim.

Naruto estava confuso, não entendia o tipo de relação que tinha com Sasuke, muito menos o tipo de relação que pretendia ter com ele. Por isso, ficava sempre muito ansioso perto do outro e aquela aproximação que teve no dia anterior só serviu para deixa-lo ainda mais confuso.

O loiro estava imerso em pensamentos aleatórios sobre Sasuke, mas isso não o fez para de conversar com o pai. As aulas, as notas, o novo professor. – Itachi queria saber de tudo, fazia questão que o loiro contasse tudinho. – É claro que havia muita piada no meio.

Sasuke sentiu-se mais que bem-vindo ao entrar em casa, pode ouvir a conversa que vinha da cozinha vacilar, logo um sussurro e uma risada cantarolada. Só naquele momento Sasuke descobriu que adorava aquela risada.

Sem falar daquele cheiro gostoso que vinha da cozinha...

Sasuke não admitiria mais nessa semana tumultuada ele pouco tem se dedicado aos afazeres da casa e tem deixado tudo por conta do loirinho que tem se esforçado muito e caprichando melhor que ele. Fazendo tudo melhor que ele. _Cozinhando_ melhor que ele. O Uchiha nunca tinha se considerado ciumento, até que, Naruto entra em sua vida e abala com sua estrutura.

Mesmo que o menor tenha chamado tanta atenção para si, o que mais incomoda Sasuke é a indiferença com que Naruto tem lhe tratado. É claro que ele tinha uma ideia do real motivo ter sido o 'quase beijo', mas por que ele estaria reagindo assim? Ele não o queria também? Ou tudo aquilo o assustou?

Sasuke não entendia, mas abandonou tudo e qualquer pensamento... Foi viver!

Juntou-se aos dois e foi recebido com sorrisos.

A conversa fluía e Naruto desconfiava dos sorrisos generosos de Sasuke, afinal, ele não via com frequência o outro sorrir com todos os dentes. _"E como é lindo..."_ Naruto pensou. Sentia seu peito se encher e seu rosto corar com toda e qualquer covinha que cismava em aparecer no canto, ou quando o moreno lhe dirigia um olhar brilhante e atrevido.

Naruto adorava.

Sasuke estava feliz, mas era o motivo que lhe intrigava.

Será que é pelo simples ato de adoração passar o tempo em família? "Aham." Foi à resposta mais racional e confortável que Naruto encontrou.

Não demorou muito para Itachi se retirar e deixar todos os afazeres para os outros dois, que somente agora a sós, decidiram ficar em silêncio.

Naruto cuidava da mesa e Sasuke lavava as xicaras e este foi o primeiro a acabar, cavalheiro, Sasuke decidiu esperar por Naruto, ficou encostado à parede observando o outro guardar todos os itens. Claro que o loiro sentiu-se envergonhado por estar sendo tão cuidadosamente observado, por isso que quando acabou tentou passar pelo seu tio sem olhar sua expressão.

Sasukeo segurou, um pouco impulsivo.

- Naruto... Sobre aquele dia... – Sasuke colocou a mão em seu rosto, acariciando a pele morena e bronzeada, enquanto a mesma era tingida por um tom mais intenso de rosa. – Não era brincadeira.

A campainha interrompeu o momento e Sasuke saiu para atendê-la, um pouco nervoso. Achava que se tratava do Deidara, mas ao invés, ficou ainda mais nervoso ao ver Sakura ali, parada na porta com os olhos inchados.

- Eu não quero mais falar com você. Será que não fui direto o suficiente?

- É algo importante... –suas lagrimas voltaram a cair. – Mesmo!

Sasuke estranhou afinal Sakura não era do tipo que lhe procura chorando.

Eles passaram pela sala, Itachi estava sentado no sofá lendo uma revista de economia, estava focado demais para notar uma presença ali. Já Naruto estava ardendo por dentro, tinha ficado feliz quando a campainha tocou achando se tratar de Deidara, mas ao ver aquela mulher, sentiu ciúmes e uma ânsia por conhecimento, estava curioso.

Pode vê-los irem para o quarto e é claro que ali era o único lugar em que Sasuke confiava que teriam privacidade, não que isso importasse muito para Sakura, que após sentar-se na cama desabou a chorar e quando Naruto viu Sasuke fechar a porta.

Seu único desejo foi de poder escutar todo e qualquer pio.

Não pensou em duas vezes, calculou cada pisada e colocou os ouvidos na porta.

Sussurros e mais sussurros, um pouco de berro ilegível e uma frase dita tão bem e tantas vezes que Naruto logo se arrependeu por ser tão curioso.

-... E agora Sasuke? O que você vai fazer...?- Sakura chorava desconsoladamente. - Vai me abandonar assim? Grávida?

**Continua sim!**

N. A: Olá pessoal, gostando do rumo da fic? Não né? Ahhh desculpa, queria colocar um pouco de realidade na fic, e um pouco de drama estilo novela das nove rsrsrsrs

Mudei um pouco o 'biótipo' da fic, e comecei a fazê-las um pouco mais curta.  
Assim darei conta de atualizar todas as outras, ok?

Espero que estejam se divertindo nas férias! ^^

Beijos!

Temo Zz


End file.
